


Glorious Becoming

by Dirce



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Smut, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirce/pseuds/Dirce
Summary: Picking up at THAT MOMENT in Ep. 110, fleshing out and then looking beyond as Persephone finds within herself a side than she has never been allowed to be, but one she is destined to become. Between Kore, the young village girl, and Persephone, the Goddess Spring made manifest, there is a glorious becoming yet to occur.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 261





	1. Spring Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously borrowing characters and dialogue from the source material (and claiming no ownership of either), but expecting to move beyond that pretty swiftly. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I am more of a poetic prose human than anything and have only flirted with fiction writing in the past. But, like many of you I'm sure, I am hungry for more of this story. Having walked a similar path myself, I am interested in exploring more of Persephone's internal struggles and her fight to grow into herself and her sexuality. Please forgive any errors, I am a terrible proof-reader.

The rain had already soaked her clothes through. The wet fabric clung to her even as the wind whipped through it, lashing through the folds of her chiton and furiously tangling her ever lengthening hair. A storm around them raged and he was like a storm himself. The jagged scars cutting across his body like lighting strikes in the sky. The simplicity of mortal garb exposed his towering frame and solid physique. And she could sense something rumbling like distant echoes of thunder under his disposition she could not put a name to. Zeus may be the God of the Storm, but he could not hold a candle to the way Hades looked in this moment.

“BECAUSE I WANT YOU!” He roared in answer to her question.

Persephone felt something drop within her, landing deep in the pit of her. In an instant, it reignited that fire she had been desperately trying to put out or ignore. His large, firm hands grasped her shoulders fiercely, but without threat. His face was inches from hers and she saw a reflection of that internal fire within her blazing in his eyes. She was freezing in that rain and wind, but between them there was nothing but a magnetic heat. Without thinking she gave into that irresistible pull and closed the distance between them.

She cradled his face as their lips met and marveled at how much she could notice about that instant while feeling so lost in the kiss. His lips were firm, but yielding. She found her head naturally tilting as their bodies leaned together. His hands were now wrapped securely around her waist. She felt like a missing puzzle piece that had finally found its place with his body tight against hers. His breath was warm as their mouths moved around one another; parting and pressing again. He pulled her in even tighter and she responded in kind, weaving her fingers into his hair. In another breath, his tongue slipped between her lips and the fire in her blazed. Then it was her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. She was enveloped in the scent of him – scorched wood and smoke. Her hips rolled against him and the fire in her crackled and blazed, and then was suddenly no longer a fire, but flight. She gasped for breath that never came as she burst into a hundred butterflies, swirling in the storm. Her last thought was how wildly handsome he looked; hair tousled by the raging weather around them and their ardent embrace. She had kissed a king… the king… her king…

Fly… flee… hurry… home… kiss.. kiss… KISS… FLY! A thousand scattered thoughts as her hundred fluttering wings carried her home. The little pink goddess found herself reformed just outside the house she shared with Artemis. Her housemate and friend was blessedly distracted – in the midst of a workout. More the better since Persephone’s clothes had taken more permanent flight. She had no wish to try and explain her sudden appearance and nudity to another member of TGOEM. Persephone darted through the garden, a vast length of hair flowing behind her.

Finally back in her room, she pulled her comfiest warm sweater over her head and felt a heat of a different kind wash over her. Shame and frustration brought a feverish blush and rush to her head.

“What was that??” She raged at herself. “STUPID BODY!”

“YOU FINALLY GET TO KISS HIM AND-AND…YOU TURN INTO BUTTERFLIES!?” She cried to her reflection in the mirror. As the embarrassment flooded her mind, the other voice taunted her. “There’s a reason why everyone thinks you’re a baby.” The other voice, the other Persephone glinted: stunning, voluptuous, sure of herself… tantalizing and intangible, a stupid, unreachable phantom self never to be realized in flesh.

“SHUT UP” Kore raged at the Persephone she could never be, then threw herself into bed. She tucked herself as deeply into the blankets as she could and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

Her mind raced over the memory. His eyes… like smoldering coals, his hands on the low of her back, firmly holding her against him, stirring a feeling inside her… the broadness of his chest as her breasts crushed against him… her breath and heartbeat quickened at the thought of it, nipples hardening with lust as they had in that frigid rain. There had been such a pleasure in pushing to find how much of her body could connect against the length of him….the hard, long length of his body. Every millisecond of that moment was perfection until the last. The feel of his sturdy shoulders under her arms as her fingers tangled into his hair… the tension rippling through his form as his breath mingled with hers… her wide hips only at his waist… feeling a dampness begin between her legs that had nothing to do with the rain, stretching herself to rub her thighs against him and his…

“UGHGHHHH!” She exasperatedly moaned, pulling the blankets over her head. Feeling a colder rush of shame roll over her. She felt like an idiot and a child. He would certainly realize now how foolish and simple she was. He told her he wanted her! A faint echo of that swooping fire hit her again. He kissed her and she exploded into butterflies! She closed her eyes, the darkness of her room not enough to hide her from herself. Her one chance to prove to him that she was mature enough, wasted on an uncontrolled, emotional outburst. She was supposed to be an adult now! This was her birthday! Finally passing out of her teens, but still acting like a child. It was hopeless. No doubt he had come to this conclusion himself. He may have broken up with Minthe, but that didn’t mean his standards had suddenly lowered. He was a king. He deserved a queen. Someone equal to his majesty. And he had been so majestic … wreathed in a light as she fell apart.

Kore rolled to her side, pulling more blankets around her and burying her face in a pillow; trying desperately to forget the intensity of his gaze and the taste of his tongue. The cool sheets were a relief to the searing heat of her skin. Without thinking, she found her own hand between her thighs. She had only pulled on the sweater; hadn’t bothered with any other clothes. Her hair strewn across the bed and dangling to the floor was only damp at the roots. The new length was dry as was the rest of her. Well, almost all the rest of her. Kore curiously, lightly ran a finger over her folds, which were wet and warm. She had not touched herself in so long. Her mother, of course, largely discouraged it as an inappropriate exploration of feelings unbecoming for a destined virgin. That hadn’t stopped her… but aside from a quick release, Kore found it mostly boring. But she thought of his hands... so large… like all of him probably… and her breath quickened once more. Petals bloomed at her temples and their scent was brightly floral. She gingerly teased herself, excited by the thought of his hands in place of her own; the roughness of his fingers stroking soft between her legs, finding the plush depths of her. She tried to lose herself in the feeling and the fantasy. But it was useless. Every thought brought her back to her own failure to literally hold herself together. The flowers in her hair burst and scattered across her pillows. Why would a king waste his time on such a childish goddess?

She cuddled the pillow against her. She was and would be Kore forever. Persephone was that phantom-self in the mirror: a reflection of everything she couldn’t be. A true goddess, embodied power and authority, fierce and unstoppable, boundlessly lush and gorgeously in control of herself. Kore was a dandelion puff. Helpless, small, and blown apart with a single breath.

“You don’t have to be.” The phantom voice whispered, curling like tendrils of vine around the pathways of her mind. “You are not me, but I am you.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” The pink goddess retorted aloud before feeling even sillier than before. Now she was talking to herself! How much more childish could she get?

“I am your glorious becoming.” The voice that was not quite her own continued; a deep murmur somewhere inside her own mind yet still, somehow outside herself. “What is the point of being the Goddess of Spring if you refuse your birthright to _grow?_ ”

She felt a heat rushing through her again. Parts of her were coming awake even as she was trying desperately to sleep. Kore’s eyes snapped open in the darkness. She knew what she needed to do.


	2. Kill 'em with Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *spoilers for current fast pass episodes! 110-111*
> 
> Exploring the missing morning between sections of ep. 111. How does Persephone go from THAT MOMENT in 110 to asking for Minthe's help in 111? Kore braves the next day resolved to grow herself up; a little bit at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to your kindesses already! I honestly did not expect so many to have read what I put up already... but hope you're interested in more as I had to sit down and keep writing tonight. I tend to move slowly through moments, hope the momentum is not lost. I'm also finding myself wishing I had notes on the details of what has come before ... and things like "what floor is Hades' office on?" I'm sure the answers are somewhere... I may have to go back and re-read and take notes before writing more. So please forgive me if anything is in error.

Sleep took many more hours to come. Kore’s mind was racing. She needed to grow up, but she was at a loss trying to figure out how best to do it. It was time to take her life into her own hands and push beyond herself. Her grades at school were slipping, but that was a matter of focus. She could just buckle down and do it. But life and her internship… She knew she was floundering at the office. There was so much she didn’t know! It felt like admitting she shouldn’t be there to ask for help. Hermes would be happy to help, and she like him, but she knew he was not the most knowledgeable or focused. Thanatos was a no-go. He was always so cold, so rude. She had to ask someone who would be able to teach her, but wouldn’t… or couldn’t… say anything about it. There was no other option; she knew who she had to ask and she had exactly the right leverage she needed to do it.

When sleep finally came it, it was restless. Her alarm went off far too soon and Kore groaned.

“Just five more minutes…” she pleaded to herself, to time itself. But it was the other-self that answered.

“If you give into sleep now, you’ll never get up. What would be more embarrassing than not showing up to work the job he gave you the night after you fled from his affection?” The deep internal tones taunted her.

A weight like a stone hit the pit of her stomach and she practically launched herself out of bed. Kore went to the bathroom and threw cold water over her face. She lathered with an apricot face wash and rinsed before reaching blindly for a towel to dry off. The pink goddess blinked at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked any older this morning. She certainly looked tired. Her hair was long, dragging behind her to the bed. She grabbed the nearest pair of sheers and gave it a quick crop to her usual pixie cut. Behind her, the rest of her hair fluttered into petals before melting softly away.

Kore sought comfort in her closet. A shield of softness to wrap herself in for the day. Just because she was resolved to grow-up and improve herself didn’t mean she couldn’t be kind to herself through it. She paired a cushy sweater with a long skirt, belted at the waist then made for the kitchen.

She tip toed down the stairs, peering as best she could around every corner – praying that the house was Apollo free this morning. Her prayers were answered as only a sleepy-eyed Artemis greeted her down below.

“ ‘Mornin’… care for a cup of coffee?” Her violet roommate asked while rubbing her eyes.

“Oh, yes please! But in a travel thermos if you don’t mind. I’ve got to get to work early today.”

“No school?” Artemis asked while pouring hot coffee into a tall thermos.

“No classes today. And I’ve got a few things to catch up on at the office.” Kore replied, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Were you out late? I didn’t hear you come in last night.” Artemis inquired sharply, looking over at her. “I kind of thought we might celebrate your birthday…” she trailed off sadly.

Kore flushed, heat washing through her. “Oh Artemis, I’m so sorry! Things ran so late at work and there was a bit of an issue down on the beach…I got…um.. a bit caught up in.” She looked down, tucking her already lengthening hair behind one ear. “Then when I came home you were working out and I was just exhausted. I went straight to bed.”

Artemis pushed the full thermos across the counter to her. “They really need to take it easier on you at that place. Are you sure they’re not working you too hard?”

Kore reached out for it, lightly touching her friend’s hand and finally meeting her gaze as she did so. “It’s all fine, really… I promise. I’m just still learning the ropes and settling in.” She pulled the coffee towards her, smiling *hopefully* reassuringly towards her fellow goddess.

Artemis’ eyes searched her own for a moment, before she relaxed, leaning back against the sink. “If you say so… hey! Maybe we can do something this weekend instead! Turning 20 is a big deal, we really ought to celebrate you.”

“I would love that,” Kore honestly replied. Then she caught sight of the time. “I really do have to go now though! I’ll see you later!”

“See ya!” Artemis called after her as Kore ran out the door.

While she hated to do it, she was too exhausted to fly to work this morning, so she made her way to the station. Luck was on her side that morning though as Thanatos was nowhere to be seen, so she settled in for the commute. As the landscape rushed past, she found her thoughts wandering back to the night before. He smelled so deliciously smokey, yet somehow clean… it was a crisp scent, like a winter forest…but he tasted… she couldn’t put her finger on it. It was something separate from the scent of him… it was something else. Deep and rich and savory… She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory of his thumbs brushing over her ribcage while his hands wrapped around her waist. By the time she arrived in the underworld, her hair hung well below her shoulders.

Stepping off the train, Kore caught a glimpse of herself reflected in the windows of the car. Her reflection smirked, hair swept up in a tiny, chic knot.

“Shove it…” Kore swore at herself-notself. Annoyed, she rustled through her bag and could only find a fluffy, feathered scrunchy. It was better than nothing. She rested her coffee on a ledge and pulled her hair up into a soft ponytail. The office loomed ahead of her. Kore sighed and tossed her hair, rolling her shoulders back. “Into the fray…” she thought as she pushed through the doors.

Her luck held out as there was no sight of Hades in the lobby. She made her way towards the elevators wondering what she should do or say if she saw him. Probably best to do nothing. She would just act perfectly normal. As though nothing had happened. That was surely the best, most grown up thing to do. No doubt he had already pushed it out of his mind, though probably after a laugh at her childish explosion. If he hadn’t before, he had surely now resigned her to a category of “cute, but simple” and “not worth pursuing” in his mind. She took the elevator all the way up and thanked the attendant before stepping off.

She made her way down the hallway, pausing at the glass doors to the lobby of Hades’ office. Kore could see Minthe typing away at her computer. Kore’s reflection glinted menacingly, superimposed over the image of the nymph.

“She is not worthy of your fear or hesitation." The image remarked sharply. "She is no true rival of yours. You could crush her in an instant if you wanted… cover her in eternal thorns, choke her with vines…”

Kore pushed the door open swinging the vicious image away. But the words hung in her mind. She was a goddess and Minthe was just a nymph… but Kore pushed aside thoughts of such violence and reminded herself of her resolve to handle this maturely. She would do worse than that to this nymph: she would be kind. Kore would be kind and demand kindness in return.


	3. Cool Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to catch-up and flesh out the gaps between the panels - from end of ep. 111 most of 112. Planting a timeline from THAT MOMENT in 110 to THAT MOMENT in 112. If you know, you know... if you don't, you gotta catch up on these chapters! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry if anyone's been waiting for an update... I had a rough week. I also kept meaning to re-read the comic in full and take notes, because I do really like getting details right. My plan at the moment is to continue following the comic at pace until the season comes to the end then really spiraling off in my own direction. Mostly, right now, I still just want to fill gaps in between the panels and then I know we're all going to be desperate for more content. So that's when things will hopefully really pop off. In the meantime, thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos or comments! I really appreciate it... especially since this is my first foray into actually writing fic. Thank you for your continued kindness.

The nymph didn’t notice her at first, but once she did, there was fury in her reaction. Followed by a bitter snideness as she told Kore that Hades was too busy to see her. But Kore wasn’t there for him, not at this moment anyway.

“I’m here to see you.” The little goddess told her rival. She tried kindly asking, pleading her ignorance, hoping that the older girl might be able to put aside her wrath and have a little pity, but Minthe flatly refused.

“No! Absolutely not!”

Kore sighed, plastering on her sweetest, cinnamon-roll smile as she unfurled her secret weapon: the map from her first day at work; the map with Tower 4 circled in bright red, printed on Minthe’s own stationary.

The older woman all but growled at Kore, who merely responded with a more honey-laden smile and a soft bat to her dark lashes. A few moments later the two women were seated next to one another, running through all the regular programs and tasks of Kore’s job.

They worked largely in silence. Minthe wasn’t a bad, if sour attitude-d, teacher. Kore also found herself studying the nymph’s reflection through the shine of the computer screen. A strange twist hit Kore’s stomach when she found pieces of the reflected image reminded her of her other self. Minthe might be mean, but she was sleek, elegant, put together and chic. She exuded confidence in every gesture of her lithe limbs, but she was also sharp. There were daggers in her aura.

“You know…” the river nymph paused her instructions to say, “when Hades and I first started out, he’d do anything for me, like he treats you now. It’s always so exciting in the beginning…” Kore kept her eyes on the screen, trying to tune out the other woman’s words, focusing desperately on the process she was trying to replicate on the computer.

“Look.” Kore interrupted the nymph, “Hades and I aren’t together. There is no reason for you to do whatever this is.” And it was true, however much Kore might wish otherwise, after the other night there was no reason to expect that would ever change. She could cling to the hope that her efforts today might someday have a ripple effect, but she couldn’t pin any hopes on that now. This change had to be for herself, this growing had to be about what _she_ wanted to become, not Hades. She continued with an apology she tried her best to mean sincerely, “I’m sorry that you broke up. I..”

Minthe’s bold laugh cut her short. “You’re not sorry at all. Don’t worry. He’ll take me back the moment he realizes you’re not what he signed up for.”

Kore turned to meet her rival’s gaze. “What do you mean by that?” Somewhere in the pit of her a spark lit. The two glared at one another.

“You tell me, _Kore._ ” Minthe coldly replied.

But before she could find an answer in the nymph’s eyes or press the issue, Thanatos rushed in, frantic. With desperation in his voice and a strange look in his eyes as he spotted Kore, he pleaded for Minthe to join him and the two of them rushed out of the office.

Kore sat for a moment, a burning feeling in her stomach and brain as she turned over Minthe’s last words. There had been an emphasis on her name… as though Minthe knew something about her dual identity, but no one knew that… She wondered why Thanatos had looked at her so strangely. Maybe it was merely the surprise of finding the two of them, her and Minthe together. It was certainly not an expected pairing.

Suddenly, in the middle of her musings Persephone realized where she was: just outside of Hades’ office, alone. She hurriedly printed the guides Minthe had typed up for her, signed out of the computer, shut the system down, and dashed out of the office as fast as she could. She could not face him, not yet. Certainly not looking like this.

The next few days passed in a blur. Home, school, work, home, rinse, repeat. She was having trouble sleeping. No matter how early she went to bed, it was never enough. And none of it was restful. If she wasn’t disrupted by her own internal monologue, she was haunted by flashbacks of THAT night… with Apollo… she crept around her apartment in constant fear that he would be around the next corner. His constant presence radiated a power of its own, a burning ray pouring from it, blazing her whenever she was in proximity. And if it wasn’t those dreams haunting her, it was dreams of the greenhouse that was really a cage, guarded by her mother… or worse, a combination of all three of her personal terrors.

The first evidence of her sliding focus and lack of sleep arrived in the form of a “D.” Though her professor said she didn’t need to apologize, all she heard was disappointment. A poison voice whispered in her mind, “see… no good even at the one thing you’ve been best at your whole life. Give up, go home little village girl..” And whispered followed her on the campus, malice laden words on the winds from her classmates.

Kore’s stomach churned when she saw Apollo’s car in the driveway. Desperate to avoid him, she was gratified that Hermes, Artemis, and whatever heinous program they were watching created enough cacophony for her to slip into the house and upstairs unnoticed.

The despondent pink goddess sat on her bed and rifled through her mail. There was an envelop with the unmistakable hand of her mother upon it. It had probably arrived in time, but Kore had missed it in the chaos that was her birthday and had not felt in the mood to open any mail in the days since. But she opened it now. A bee and a carnation adorned the cover. The birthday wish and note from Demeter were accompanied by several bank notes and the post script: “Why don’t you take your friends out for a nice dinner?”

More guilt and shame washed over Kore. Artemis wanted to celebrate with her, but she had never felt less like celebrating in her life. Every part of her was heavy. Even so, while she might want to curl up under her covers and stay there forever, she did not want to go home. She could not give up. If she went home, she would forever be tied to her mother’s chiton cords. Bound up in the gardens and greenhouse, an eternal child, never allowed to grown up, never more than a maiden, never anything other than KORE.

“I won’t go home. I won’t go home.”

A burst of laughter: Artemis, Hermes, and Apollo’s comingled to disrupt her thoughts. She felt sick again.

Kore floated through the next hour, making hazy attempts to do some homework before giving up, turning out the lights, and putting herself to bed. She knew she probably should have eaten something, but she wasn’t hungry. The thought of putting anything in her mouth made her nauseous again. But though the sheets were cool and her bed welcoming, no sleep came. She tossed and turned, but every time she felt settled, something prickled at the back of her mind. Every little noise made her jump: was that a footfall on the stairs? Was that a shadow under the door? The twist of her sheets around her was like the tightness of his hands, holding her down…

Frustrated, she sat bolt upright. She was dizzy, her head felt like it was full of static. She wondered if she was loosing it. Kore stormed to the windows and flung open her curtains. His car was gone, blessedly gone, and yet she still felt watched, hunted, haunted.

She fell to the floor, a ring of moss falling out of her hair. The pink goddess stared at it as it sifted through her fingers, past her hands… her hands. She turned her palms over, hovering them just above the ground. “To contact, hit the ground twice” – the words unbidden popped into her mind. Before she could give it another thought, her hands gave the floor a gentle, double pat.

The exhausted goddess sat back on her heels, staring forward into the darkness of her room. A faint starlight from the crack in the curtains cast shadows around her. Kore held her breath, anxiously hoping, but at the same time desperately afraid of her own hope. No response.

She clambered from the floor, resolved to attempt to sleep again. “Maybe I did it wrong?” She mused as she returned to bed.

“No. You got it.” A deep voice rumbled from behind her. “It takes a few seconds.” He sheepishly continued as she turned, startled to face the object of her summons: Hades. Blue anemones burst forth around her temples. He was the most underdressed she had ever seen him, in a soft, worn hoodie and sweats. It was both amusing and adorable.

“I thought the ground would open up and you’d emerge in a plume of black smoke.” She recovered herself from the surprise enough to tease.

“In the event you summon me again, I’ll make sure to use more showmanship.” The towering blue god countered. But his smile swiftly faded. “Are you ok? I haven’t seen you since..” He trailed off, sturdy hands reaching out to cradle the back of her head and softly wind through the curling ends of her hair. A flush of heat rushed from where his hands touched, to her cheeks, and down through the rest of her.

She reached for him too, pulling him closer by the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Yeah… yeah.” Her reply did not seem to convince him, but one, large, assuring palm cupped her face. She leaned into it. The coolness of his skin was comforting, it gave her a kind of clarity. He knelt before her as she fumbled through her request.

“Could you please stay here with me? Just to sleep?” His forehead met hers, soft and grounding. She leaned away, meeting his eyes. There was a faint blaze of heat within her and she would have sworn she saw an echo of it in his gaze. It was not so great a flame as what had stirred the other night. It was less like the great fires of beacons lit across mountain tops, and more like two hearths lighting side by side.

“Yes.”

She flung herself into his arms at his reply and was gratified to feel his large arms securely wrap around her. Everything about him felt right and sure. He swept her off her feet as though she weighed nothing, gently depositing her into the bed before lowering himself onto it and beside her. For a moment she felt absolute peace. His head on a pillow next to hers, his weight sinking the bed, rolling her gently towards him. The spinning of her mind had become absolutely still and suddenly the cool clarity his presence brought struck her as he asked:

“Can we talk about the kiss?”


	4. Breaths Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing *SPOILERS for ep. 112-113* the rest of the night and the first of the morning and all the thoughts and feelings in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but after such a long wait between the last two, I wanted to write more now. Hope you all like it. <3

His hand was gently caressing her face again. Though his touch was soothing and Kore was exhausted, she was now wide awake.

“Y.yes” she replied with some hesitation to his question. She knew it was inevitable, but she was so scared to talk about everything that had happened inside of her at that moment when they had finally kissed. Her mind raced miles in the milliseconds that passed. Maybe he wanted to tell her that it had made him realize she was too young, too naïve, too much of anything … or not enough, found wanting. Sure he “wanted” her, but he needed someone grown up enough to fill those wants…

“Did you not like it?” Hades asked, the soft fire in his gaze suddenly overcast. The younger goddess was surprised.

“The kiss?” she asked, for clarity, sitting up on her elbows.

“Yes.”  
  
“I _loved_ the kiss.” She earnestly confessed. Even thinking about it brought a rush of warmth to her face, which quickly charged through the rest of her. A flash, like the lighting of the storm, blazed across her memory reminding her how he had looked that night, and felt, and tasted.

Hades, now lying on his back, cast her a sideways glance. After a heavy pause, he continued. “Then why did you leave?” Though his tone was soft, Kore was struck by the hurt in his voice. “What happened?”

She rolled onto her back, flustered. He thought she didn’t like it. How could she explain how much she did? She wanted desperately to reassure him, but was so afraid her confession would only continue to color her as a child in his eyes. She did not want to be so inexperienced that a kiss sent her exploding into butterflies. Butterflies in your stomach, heart-flutters… those were supposed to be metaphors, not reality!

“I guess I really enjoyed the kiss…” she tentatively replied, searching desperately for the right phrase to continue, but there was nothing for it but the plain truth. “…and I got excited.” She rolled away from him, a more shameful burning now flooding her system. It sank deeper into her as at first there was no reply from her companion.

But she was rewarded at last by a low “…Ooooh” from the god beside her as the lusty sentiment of her confession finally sank in.

“And then I felt scared of those feelings I was having. My body reacted in a way I didn’t expect.” It was somehow easier now that she had admitted it to keep going. And she was gratified and amused by his response. While she had been so worried about him dismissing her, he had only been worried that she was rejecting him. They both were so lost in their own concerns, they had missed the truth of the moment. “… I’m sorry for leaving you.” She apologized, turning back towards him. “And sorry for being weird.” She rolled further into him, sliding an arm across his chest, wanting nothing more than to nestle into his side and never leave.

For a moment, they were breaths away from one another’s lips. And there was a palpable buzz of energy between them. So much inside of her was screaming to close the distance and lose herself in his embrace again. But neither of them charged through for release. He smiled and the heated moment gently turned into something more intimate.

“You’re not that weird.” Hades said tenderly, lifting his gaze and the palm of his hand, the hand that was not securely wrapped around her waist at any rate. A soft, dark moth alit from his hand. “See?” He whispered gently and low into her ear.

Kore reached out to gently stroke one of its wings and it was suddenly joined by two, bright, pink companions. The trio danced in flight around one another as Hades and Kore watched. The beating of their wings echoed the beating of the godly hearts. Kore slid her right leg over Hades’ as she snuggled closer into his side, finding that somehow her tiny frame fit perfectly to his more towering form.

“I’m really glad you’re here” were her last words to him before sleep finally came.

Perfect peace was Persephone’s that night. Just as dawn broke and the first slivers of light made their way through her curtains, Kore stirred awake. They had stayed nestled against one another all night. In his sleep, Hades’ held her even more tightly; one arm around her waist, the other under her cheek, hand cradling her head, which rested just under his chin. Her eyes fluttered open. She felt their breaths moving in tandem and watched the beat of his heart pulse in his throat. His profile was strong and beautiful as the morning light cast it in sharp relief. Hades, God of the Underworld, was in her bed and she was in his arms. “I could get into a lot of trouble for having him here” the Goddess of Spring thought. “Worth it.” The second thought seemed almost echoed by that other voice inside her, a voice which had been quieter than it had in a long time.

“Little Goddess, you should be asleep” a deeper, real voice murmured. She could feel the rumbling of his chest as he spoke. It tingled.

“You’re awake though” Kore countered, as he pulled her tighter against his chest; now lying more atop him than beside him. Her hips ground lightly against him.

“No..no. I’m asleep” the god replied, yawning. Her body pressed against him, she could feel that much of him was coming awake in that moment. But before she could allow that realization or thought to become much more, he turned over to check his phone for the time. Kore rested on her side, just looking at him while he mused that he should head home to feed his dogs. She had never felt so safe or complete as she did in that moment. Waking up in his arms, even knowing how much trouble it could cause her were they caught, it didn’t feel wrong. It felt so very RIGHT. The spinning of her mind was washed away by the night of peaceful sleep, by the security of his embrace. She felt aligned in someway she had never felt before.

“…Come with me?” Her feet hit the floor on the other side of the bed before he even had a moment to continue. Kore had never thrown herself together with such speed. She did not want this morning to end, not yet. And she was nigh on giddy at the invite to extend their time together.

He laughed in wonderment at her haste, but she left him no room for pause. Their smiles locked onto one another as Hades’ couriered them back to his home, together. As she leaned against his shoulder, it occurred to Kore … there had always been a layer to the way Hades’ smelled that she couldn’t quite place. Having spent the night awash it it, however, she now knew what it was. He smelt like petrichor. 


	5. Easy as Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILERS FOR EP. 113* Filling in the blanks at breakfast. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading out of known territory as the comic heads onto hiatus. This was a nice halfway point as the comic included panels, but less substance in terms of actual dialogue. So I hope you enjoy how I've filled in the blanks. Considering the content of the two chapters that follow and the fact that I'm operating strictly from Kore's POV, it's probably going to be original content/direction after the next chapter and going forward. So I apologize in advance if it takes me a little while... but honestly, I'm eager to keep writing and I hope you all are enjoying reading! Again, thank you to all who have been reading and leaving your kind comments and kudos! I really appreciate it... it's nice to know there are others who are enjoying this and that it's not just me. :) 
> 
> On a side note... again being that this is my first fanfic, I'm finding my chapters seem relatively short. But I'm more apt to post short chapters more often than take more time to create longer chapters. If there's a strong preference one way or the other, please let me know!

Hades effortlessly shifted them back to the Underworld, his hands lightly drawing her along by her fingertips. They were both fully awake and there was a palpable, buzzing energy and joy between them. As they floated – metaphorically and physically – down for landing, Kore laughed in delight realizing that Hades had not only transported them, but had also transformed his outfit in the process. He was now his usually dapper self in a sleek business suit.

“Now that is a neat trick!” She marveled, tugging at his suit coat. She had to force herself to resist sliding a hand up his crisp dress shirt. Having spent the night in his arms, she felt drawn back to them, like a magnet. She just wanted to be in constant contact with him.

He nodded with a smile and a bow, like a magician at the end of his act and Kore saw her own delight mirrored in his smile. He really was so intensely charming when he smiled. Everything within her felt so much lighter this morning, though both her feet were now firmly on the ground, she would have sworn she was still floating.

Hades guided her into the house, trying to barricade her from the avalanche of dogs bounding to greet them, but the pink goddess merely laughed and pushed past him. She dropped to her knees and allowed the pups to cover her with kisses and pleas for attention.

“I need more hands!” She called out as Hades, smilingly continued down the hall. She caught a glimpse of him, pausing at the end of the hallway, just watching her and his furry family for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen. Kore gave each dog a few last skritches and promises of treats before extricating herself from the cuddle puddle and moving to follow Hades.

At the threshold of the kitchen, she hovered quietly for a moment, watching the blue God begin to pull items from the cupboards and fridge and listening to him whistle softly.

“What’cha have in mind for breakfast?” She asked as a way of announcing herself as she moved into the room.

Hades turned with a box of eggs in hand. “How do you feel about omelets and toast?” He asked. “It’s the only thing I currently have all the ingredients for.” He added sheepishly.

Kore laughed as she moved to join him at the counter. “Sounds perfect! Although it also sounds like the King of the Underworld might need to do some shopping.” She teased, gently bumping him with her hip. “I would have expected a king to have a better stocked larder.”

“If I’m not ordering in, I’m eating out… between being overwhelmed at work or overscheduled with my brothers, I don’t find a lot of opportunities or reason to eat at home.” He paused noticing Kore seemed to be scanning the room. “What are you looking for?”

“Cutting board?” She asked, a bundle of chives in hand.

“Under the sink.” He leaned down and pulled one out of a narrow, low cupboard and passed it to her. “Besides,” he continued his earlier thought with a lighter tone, “as King I feel it is my duty to support the local businesses of my realm.” He met Kore’s glance up at him with another smile.

“You know, the grocers are a local business too!” She countered, lightly swatting his arm with an unchopped chive.

“Fair point.” Hades cracked a few eggs into a bowl. “I suppose I’ll have to find more time and opportunity to cook meals here at home and support them too.”

They worked in gentle, companionable silence for a few minutes. While Kore chopped more mix-ins for the eggs, Hades put a kettle on for tea for her and started the coffee pot for himself. The two gods were distracted enough in their momentary domestic bliss that they missed noticing a hungry dog eyeing the baguettes Hades had brought out for toasting. Hades turned and caught sight just as Cerberus lunged for a loaf, but could not save it from the hound’s jaws. One head swiftly became three as the Guardian of the Gate tore the bread apart. After a few moments of surprised silence, both Kore and Hades burst into laughter at the sight.

“Guess I’ve neglected these locals of my realm as well.” Hades chuckled, turning out the flame under the whistling tea kettle and turning on the oven, before moving to the end of the kitchen cupboards to pull out many boxes of dog food. He filled each pup’s bowl while Kore refreshed their water dishes.

The hungry hoard of hounds descended upon their dishes while the gods resumed their breakfast prep. Bread went into the pre-heated oven for a light toasting and Kore searched Hades’ scant pantry some tea. Though Hades’ tea options were slim, Kore found a single packet of a dark spiced tea and made herself a cup with a generous spoonful of honey. She leaned against the counter while Hades heated a pan. He gave the mix-ins a light sauté before adding in the eggs, which soon were merrily bubbling in the pan.

“Let’s see if I can still do this…” He said as he lifted the pan from the heat. Then with an expert flick of his wrist, the eggs leaped from the pan, flipping and folding themselves neatly and perfectly into place.

“For a man who supposedly doesn’t cook much, you seem rather deft with a pan.” Kore smiled over her tea at him.

“You are witnessing the very best of my extremely limited range of skills.” He replied, tipping the omelets onto their plates.

“That, or you’re setting me up for some kind of household hustle.” Kore teased in kind while moving to set the table. “Though I’m not entirely certain how such a game would run…” She mused, pulling a corner off her omelet and popping it into her mouth. It was perfectly seasoned and delicious! The little goddess turned back into the kitchen just in time to see Hades bent over, removing the bread from the oven. She caught herself considering the shape of his backside and blushed deeply. A dark voice somewhere in her mind whispered “Those slacks are doing him all kinds of favors right now…” She felt the flowers crowing her hair bloom a little fuller and hurried to busy herself with another sip of tea while Hades made his way to the table with their toast.

“If I were trying to hustle you, I suppose that would rather up my scoundrel level, wouldn’t it?” He drew a chair out for Kore.

“It would…” she coquettishly pretended to examine his features for a moment, “but as there don’t seem to be any stakes in play at the moment, I’m going to take you at your word and assume this is no hustle, but only hunger satisfaction.”

He playfully bowed before taking his own seat. “I appreciate the generosity of your trust.” He continued more seriously, “and I shall endeavor to always keep that trust.”

“Zero percent scoundrel.” Kore softly replied, locking eyes with him across the table. That firey glint at the core of his eyes flickered warmly and she felt what was becoming a familiar heat in the core of her.

After a moment, they broke the gaze, and broke bread, digging into their simple, but tasty meal. As they ate, they spoke of everything and nothing- favorite books, recent movies… it all flowed from one topic to the next. Nothing hard or serious, but things they both enjoyed, little passions. Kore found herself noticing once again how easy it was to talk to him. In moments like this, when it was just the two of them alone and relaxed, everything felt natural. Nothing felt strange to bring up or talk to him about and she loved listening to him and watching him lost in trying to describe whatever it was he was describing at the moment.

She also found herself considering, deep in the back of her mind, how pleasant it would be to do this every morning; how nice it would be to wake up and cook a meal beside him, maybe teach him something new if he really was as ignorant as he claimed to be in the kitchen. She wanted to find out all of his favorite foods and make them for him and found herself surreptitiously turning the conversation in a foodie direction so she could subtly ask. Did he prefer peaches to pears? Soft and creamy cheeses or hard and nutty?

Kore still was so uncertain about what they were, what they could be, or should be. She wasn’t sure yet what she needed or wanted or even could have… but she knew every minute spent with him was a minute she enjoyed and appreciated. Though she could also feel the darker, bolder self that was not herself was hungry for more than this… But Kore was too caught up in this moment, this meal to pay any attention to that other hunger.

Too soon the time slipped away. Kore had neither school, nor work today, but she knew Hades was probably needed in the office. She said as much, “I suppose I need to get out of your hair and let you get to work.” The goddess was gratified to see he looked disappointed as he checked his phone.

“I do, unfortunately, need to get to the office before Hecate bursts a blood vessel. But you are anything but a bother.” He got up to clear the plates from the table, pausing a moment to tip Kore’s chin lightly with a finger. Her stomach lightly flipped and for a millisecond she wondered if he was going to lean down for a kiss, but he drew his hand away and took both their plates into the kitchen.

The dogs seemed to sense that the idyllic morning was coming to an end and all roused from their various corners of the house to crowd around Kore’s legs, while Hades’ continued cleaning up from their breakfast. 

“You should be at work too, you big, sweet, lazy boy.” Kore cooed while alternating pets and under the chin scratches for each of Cerberus’ heads.

“She is right you know.” Hades’ called from the kitchen. “To your duty, Cerberus!” With one last, soft whine, the guardian hound pulled away from Kore’s hands and disappeared from the home. Kore was distracted watching him go and did not notice Hades’ approach until she felt her coat softly draping around her shoulders. “It has been an absolute pleasure having you join me for breakfast, Ms. Kore.” The god spoke in the low, deep tones that sent ripples through the low of Kore’s back.

“Thank _you_ for coming over last night.” She turned to face him, lightly resting her hands on his shoulders. “I have honestly not slept that well in weeks… and breakfast was superb!” She slipped her arms under his and hugged him. He pulled her in closer and she inhaled deep, closing her eyes, wishing they were back in the warm dark of her room. They reluctantly broke apart and he walked her to the door.

“It was, again, my pleasure Kore. And you know I am always only two knocks away if you need me.” He opened the door and she stepped down from the threshold.

“I expect the plume of black smoke next time.” She teased as she began to walk away, giving a little wave and a smile.

He bowed with a low chuckle, then shut the door as she turned the corner.


	6. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kore's POV in the comics so far SO *SPOILERS for chap 113* and then a little leap beyond into what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I am sorry this took so long... as I'm sure you know, the world is chaos right now and I have been preoccupied. Also, this was some of the hard stuff dealing with that encounter at the end of chap 113... I didn't really look forward to writing through it. I have bracketed the worst in terms of TW: for discussing/remembering the rape with a line of asterisks if you want to skip it. But I didn't want to leave it there, so I had to write more which means finally entering into original territory. Hope you like it! Thank you for your patience!
> 
> [EDIT - This chapter has been updated since it's posting. Please note, the rough stuff is a little rougher]

Kore had neither school nor work today, so on a whim and still full of warm fuzzies from a morning spent in Hades’ company, she headed straight for downtown Olympus. She flew rather than walk or take the train and though it was rather exerting, she found it easier than usual. The trip rather flew by… that is to say, she hardly noticed how much time it took as her head was both physically and metaphorically in the clouds. Everything since the moment Hades had answered her summons had been so much easier. The mental haze and depression that had clouded her every waking moment and wrecked her sleep was blissfully gone. She could think clearer again after a full night’s rest. He made everything easier and his presence had given her the security she needed to feel safe in her own bed.

He had been in her bed. The buzz of darkness that hummed briefly at the thought of why she felt unsafe evaporated in the memory of lying beside him, cuddled against his chest. Her memories of both their passionate kiss in the rain and their comfortable night of rest tangled in her mind. She regretted for a moment not kissing him again, but their night together had been somehow more intimate. Lying just breaths away from one another. And the fact that she told him why she had erupted into butterflies! There was a brief swoop of shame, hot and heavy, instantly replaced by the comforting reassurance remembering his arm around her waist and his black moth in an airy dance with her pink butterfly. Knowing he felt the same… someone as old and mature as he was… it wasn’t a childish reaction, maybe an inexperienced one, but one she could learn to control, to feel without falling apart.

“… to choose when your passions bloom…” whispered that darker, sensual voice in her mind.

Luckily for Kore, that thought came just as she touched down in the square of the Olympus shopping center. Blushing slightly, she swept a few loose hairs from out of her eyes and began to wander the center, with no real aim. One of the first stores she passed, however, was a gentleman’s clothing shop. Surprised at her own bold whim, she stepped inside. One of the first displays was a variety of colorful, silk handkerchiefs and right at the front was a rich blue patterned with black dogs, very like Cerberus. It was too fortuitous and would make a perfect “thank you” gift for Hades’ kindness towards her.

Kore took it directly to the register where a snappily dressed clerk rang it up for her with a twinkling gaze.

“Who’re you shopping for today, dear?” He cheerily asked.

“Oh, just a friend.” Kore getting rather rosier than her already rose complexion.

“Must be a very good friend for such a nice pocket square! The dog pattern is so cute!”

“He is a very good friend,” she replied warmly, if a little embarrassed, “and aren’t they?! He loves dogs, so I couldn’t resist!” the pinker by the minute goddess added, more enthusiastically.

“Well, I hope he loves it.” The gentleman passed Kore her receipt and the bag. “Have a lovely day, doll!”

“Thank you!” Kore smiled and nodded as she took her purchase and skipped out of the store.

Beaming and clutching the bag close, she was not more than two steps out of the store before hearing someone call her name. Kore turned and saw a fuchsia nymph bounding her way.

“Hello stranger!” The familiar voice of her friend rang out across the square.

“Daphne!” Kore threw her arms around the flower nymph and the two embraced.

“It’s been so long.” Daphne replied, squeezing the goddess tight.

They parted, but could not totally release one another. Old habits die hard and Kore was so glad to be reunited with her friend. It was so nice just to hold one of her friends again! She was reminded how touched starved she was here in Olympus after growing up in almost constant, platonic contact with her companions.

“You look amazing.” The pink goddess gushed and it was true. Daphne had come to Olympus to be a model and looked every inch of it in a sleek, short white dress and an even sleeker, high bun. “I’m glad Olympus is treating you well!”

“I’m so happy you finally made it out here!” Daphne replied, both girls still gently squeezing one another’s arms. “We need to have a big catch up!” she exclaimed!

“I would love that.” Kore replied. Before either girl could say another word, however, Kore’s blood ran cold.

Apollo appeared beside Daphne, casually throwing his arm around the nymph. “There you are! Our table is ready” Daphne blushed up at him, while Kore looked on, wanting to vomit. Something kindled, low and hot inside her. “Oh… Persephone.” The purple god acted as though he had just noticed Kore there, even though he had to have seen her talking to Daphne.

“Oh.” Was all Kore could manage at first. Her insides were roiling. But whatever fit of spontaneity had struck her purchase earlier seemed to seamlessly strike again. “Apollo, can I talk to you for a second?” The flowers in her hair whither as she forced herself to speak his name with a false kindness. She turned to her friend, plastering a smile on her face though inwardly seething. “S-sorry Daphne.” She hoped her tone sounded light and pleasant, but deep inside her a dark rage was brewing. 

“It’s cool. I’m gonna go sit down.” Daphne flashed a smile, lightly running her hand down Apollo’s shoulder as she ducked out from under his arm. Kore internally heaved again; a visceral scent memory washing through her. A flash of red darted across her mind and her rage mounted over her fear. “Let’s catch up soon, k?” The flower nymph waved over her shoulder as she headed for a nearby café, where she and Apollo were no doubt set to have brunch. A scent like roses and blood wafted around Kore.

Kore feebly waved back, continuing to hold in her breakfast behind a clenched teethed smile. “Of course.” The goddess then grabbed the sleeve of Apollo’s shirt guiding him further from the center of the street. By this point the rage inside of her was nearly overrunning, but she knew she could not risk losing her temper so publicly. She caught site of a nearby alley way between buildings and led the violet god through. Her blood pounded in her ears and a dark, internal voiceless whisper buzzed through her. As soon as they were in a more secluded spot, Kore yanked on the front of Apollo’s shirt, pulling the his face down to her level.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” The little goddess growled at him. A heat pulsed through her and she was once again, subconsciously aware of a thick, iron scent hanging heavily around her.

“Me?” he coolly replied. “I’m on a date.” He pulled away from her, sneering and brushing his shirt back into place.

“You’re dating a flower nymph?” Kore seethed, unaware that the flowers blooming around her ears had long since vanished, and red, slick vines were slowly curling out from under her braided locks.

“You told me to make someone else my Olympian. That’s what I’m doing” he answered, checking his nails. Apollo could not have looked or sounded more nonchalant. The sound of his voice raised the hairs on the back of her neck and as her insides churned. He knew he had gotten under her skin, he didn’t choose any nymph, he chose Daphne. And he did it on purpose. He KNEW that she was Kore’s friend. He had chosen her, targeted her on purpose. He smiled with sick satisfaction and the sight of it turned the churning of her disgust into fuel for the fire inside her.

“Stop it. Leave her alone!” Kore cried, one hand balled into a fist, the other shaking a finger in his face. She did not want him anywhere near her friend, her sweet, kind and bubbly Daphne. The fire flowed hot inside her veins, igniting her eyes til they burned the color of blood. That heavy iron scent mixed with roses was now so strong, that Kore could taste it and she was rocked again by the echoes of memories flashing across her mind. She wanted to cut him down, tear him to pieces.

“Do it.” The inner voice urged. “You are a Goddess. Let him feel your wrath. Protect your friend. Avenge yourself.”

Apollo laughed nonplused by little Goddess’ rage-filled command. “Whatever.” He said, turning his back to her and shrugging his broad shoulders. “You had your chance, and now you’re jealous.” Kore could hear the ringing, smug superiority in his voice. “Bye…” He began to walk away.

******************************************************

“We will not stand for this.” The dark voice inside Kore roared so loud, the little Goddess could no longer ignore it. The blood pounding in her ears redoubled and she shook a little where she stood, watching his back. “He cannot get away with what he did to you and he will not repeat his violence upon our friend.”

“There’s nothing I can do without…” Kore argued softly with her otherself. Her whole body was trembling; filled with fear, and pain, and rage. Every inch of her hummed and buzzed.

“You can be a GODDESS. Give him a taste of your wrath. Unleash it upon him as he so justly deserves.” The dark voice insisted fiercely, brooking no argument.

“I’m going to tell.” Kore said, firmly, though softly, aloud. The impact of her words hang heavy in the air between them. Apollo froze where he stood. A ripple of triumph ran through the goddess. “I’m going to tell her what you did to me.” Tears streaked down her face and thorns rippled through the coronet of her hair, but Kore was not finished with her threat. “And Artemis.” She continued, venomously, though quieter. “I’ll tell her too.”

Apollo’s voice was all the more insidious for the lightness of his tone as he replied, without even turning to face her. “Listen. I don’t know what you’ve convinced yourself of, but what makes you think they’ll believe you?”

Kore’s heart dropped and everything inside her fell silent. A last wave of nausea ran through her and it felt as though a huge heaviness had dropped through her and into the ground. “I guess we’ll find out.” She softly, defeatedly replied. Her tears were hot on her face and did nothing to quench the heat of her rage. She was disgusted with herself, crying in front of him. Even in her need to be strong, she could not help being weak.

A glimmer of light flowed from Apollo’s gaze, though he still would not turn around. He pulled his phone from his pocket, quickly tapping on the screen. “If you breathe a word…” he seethed, “all of the three kingdoms will see these photos.”

Kore’s own phone jingled merrily and disconcertingly from her pocket. He had texted her something. She opened her message app and nearly lost her breakfast for what seemed like the hundredth time in only a few minutes. As she scrolled through the images, the bottom fully dropped out from inside her and the mental fog rolled back in, buzzing toxicity in her mind. Though she saw herself from his vantage point in the photos, the memories of her own point of view blazed across her mind. She could hear, see, smell, and feel him again.

“I’m just taking pictures. Relax.” His phantom voice echoed in her memories. Wave after wave of hot shame and disgust covered her. “I’m just taking pictures. Relax.” Over her again, the flash of his phone blinding her, searing the memory into her. Lost in the sensory overload of the memory, Kore could hardly hear him as the Apollo before her continued.

“Everyone will see a minor goddess who got cold feet about her commitment to a life of celibacy.”

The world blurred around and her tears were like blood. Rust, iron, and floral decay were all she could smell. Kore could not see beyond the red of her eyes. She could not hear beyond the haze of her mind and the thunderous pounding in her ears. She didn’t even notice him leave.

******************************************************

Kore almost collapsed against the dark walls of the alley she’d dragged Apollo into. But everything in her was still pounding, she needed grounding, she needed safety and trees and air. The goddess bolted down the alley. It opened onto another of Olympus’ gleaming streets. The sidewalk was lined with trees, flanking one of Olympus’ busy roadways. The trees cast a little shade, but the sudden light of the street was so very bright. She blinked hard from the sudden blaze of the sun. She glared skyward for a moment, breathing hard. A cool breeze flowed from the alley behind her, gently tousling her rumpled hair and the thorny tangle of vines still woven through it.

Kore leaned against the building, cold stone sending a shiver down her spine. She was sweating from the anxiety, fear, and running. She brushed a hand over her hair, tucking back a few loose pieces. She came away with a handful of the small, sickly red vines. As Kore stared at them in her hand, they withered into a fine, rust colored dust. She released it into the wind, watching the bits scatter apart. She was overcome by another wave of nausea and this time she lost the battle with her insides. As quick as she could, she turned, heaving her breakfast onto the alley street. After a few minutes, there was nothing left. Fishing around in her purse, Kore was relieved to find a tissue to wipe her mouth off with.

She stepped away from the alley and looked around at the street in front of her, really seeing it for the first time. Thankfully, vomiting seemed to have cleared more than her breakfast from her. Her phone still burned in her pocket and her mind was still in chaos, but she came more to herself as she watched the cars on the road ahead streaming past. The rush of traffic inspired something in her. She needed to go, she needed to not be here right now. She needed time to think and a place to do it. A safe place. A place where Apollo could not get her, where she could stop and rest and take the time to decide what to do next.

Home? “Absolutely not.” She muttered aloud. This was not a time for retreat. And if she went back to her mother now, she would never be allowed to return. Kore trembled, haunted by her nightmares and the dream-greenhouse, locking her away forever, no escape. Her apartment was a trap of another kind; out of the question as Apollo had free reign there. Kore could not bear the thought of another night under that roof, with the constant threat of his lurking presence. She slipped her hands into her pockets, one wrapping around her phone, tainted with those photos… the other though, crunched into the little package she’d gotten from the shop.

“Hades.” Kore mused aloud. The other voice inside her hummed in low appreciation. Not a retreat, but a sanctuary, a fortress. Somewhere she could be secure and herself and have the time and space to think. And the Underworld was dark, eternal night. Apollo could use neither the excuse of his duties nor the free reign of his familial ties there. At the very thought of this security, Kore felt her feet lift from the ground. Without another thought, she took flight. 

If her trip from Hades’ home in the morning to the Olympus Shopping Center had felt quick, it was nothing to her flight back to the apartment. Kore’s thoughts were too crowded to notice time any longer. It had been hours since their blissful breakfast together and even though her stomach was now totally empty, Kore felt no hunger. There was nothing in her but the desire to pack her bags and head straight back to the Underworld.

Artemis was, blessedly, not home and Kore knew she would likely not return til later that evening. She felt a small pang of guilt as she made her way upstairs, bounding up two stairs at a time – a tricky feat for one so little as she. Kore had promised Artemis that they could celebrate her birthday together tonight, but it was out of the question; she could not and would not spend one more minute in reach of Apollo.

Once upstairs, Kore dug her suitcase out of the closet and began hastily cramming things inside. She did not waste much time thinking about what she packed – grabbing only her favorite, more often worn items. She hesitated only for a moment over her schoolbooks and backpack. Should she take them? She loved school more than anything, but lately it had seemed so pointless. She couldn’t possibly see herself leaving the sanctity of the Underworld until anything was settled. School would have to wait for now, but that didn’t mean she had to fall behind in her studies. After wrestling with herself for a moment, she sighed and packed as many of her school things into her backpack as she could. Whatever couldn’t fit, couldn’t come.

The little goddess took a last look around her room. There was so little of her left in it. There had never been much to begin with. It had been Artemis’ library/office before Kore moved in. Kore had been so happy to live in a room covered in books. It had been like a dream come true, moving in to Olympus, finally going to school! Living in a room with nearly wall to wall book shelves was the cherry on top, but there hadn’t been much time or space to add her own personal touches to it. Kore’s gaze lingered for a moment over the bed. It had been so briefly redeemed the night before, but it was still tainted. She resisted the urge to throw herself back upon it and pretend that Hades’ was there again with her. Her stomach did a little flip at the memory, but she shrugged it aside. It was too much right now to think of anything with Hades. Everything was already too complicated. She just needed his friendship, his security and protection while she sorted herself out.

Kore shouldered her book bag and lifted the suitcase; leaving the room without even bothering to close the door behind her. She shuffled down the stairs, struggling under the weight of her bags. She dropped them heavily to the floor beside the door to the backyard, then darted towards the kitchen. Glancing up at the kitchen clock, she noted that it was midafternoon, a little after 2. She tore a sheet of paper off a notepad on the counter and hastily scrawled a note to Artemis – saying that her mother had come to visit and that she’d decided to go home for a week or two. That would give her enough time to decide what to do and there was no reason for Artemis to think anything of it. It had just been her birthday after all. It was only natural to think her mother may have come for a visit and that they might want to celebrate together. Though struck by another wave of guilt for abandoning their plans together and lying to her friend, Kore was too resolved to turn back now.

Kore left the note and the kitchen. As she passed the microwave, she barely registered the sight of her reflection in the glass, but she would have sworn that another self was looking back at her: shoulders strong, head up, eyes ablaze with determination. Back to her bags, the Goddess wrestled both out the back patio door and into the garden. The sun was still high in the sky, blazing its way. She wished for some trees, some cool and shaded place to hide under. But it couldn’t be helped, and she wanted real earth for this. This was no late night desperation, this was a formal, proper request for aid. 

She dropped to her knees, feeling the soft grass beneath her. Then, with purpose, she balled her hand into a fist and rapped firmly upon the ground.

*knock knock*

For a moment, there was nothing and Kore’s breath caught in her throat. He was at work, he might be too busy, it was the middle of the day…

But then suddenly the earth erupted in front of her, no black smoke, but Hades strode out, cool and dark, his hands reaching out for her as the ground behind him silently clapped shut. Kore stood, catching sight of a mixed expression on his face, which quickly turned into a smile. As he truly caught sight of her, however, his smile broke and his brow furrowed.

“Kore…” He paused, clearly distressed at the sight of her, hair still a mess, bedecked with thorns, tear streaks covering her face. “What happened? What’s the matter?” He hesitatingly stepped towards her, then seemed to notice the bags beside her and stopped midstep. “Are you leaving? Is your mother…”

Kore lifted a hand to stop his words as she stood. “No, it’s not Mama. It’s me. I need a big favor.”

“Anything.” The god before her replied without hesitation.

She bit her lip, absolutely sure of what she needed to ask, but so unsure how to say it. “I need somewhere to stay. Somewhere else to stay. Where no one can find me. Just for a little while… maybe a week or two?”

“My home is your home.” He replied immediately, though he then faltered and awkwardly stammered. “If that’s what you were asking… I can shelter you, I mean…”

Persephone stepped towards him, gently resting her raised hand on his chest and squarely meeting his gaze.

“Will you please take me home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the icky with Apollo - the short of it is he threatens her with the photos he took.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore finding sanctuary ready with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you again for your continued comments and support! They really mean so much when this is my first foray into fan fiction. I did go back and edit the previous chapter quite a bit after realizing I didn't quite set things up the way they ought to be to align with the comics and where I want to go from here, I also added just a few little details here and there. It's worth re-reading before you start this chapter. That's also why this chapter is really more of a half-chapter. But hey, we're full into original stuff from here! And with a solid month+ before the comic comes back, I hope this will fill a bit of that void for some of you as well as me!

Without another word, Hades’ slung her backpack easily over one, broad shoulder and lifted the other suitcase with the same hand. Then, with his free arm, he drew Kore to his side. She leaned her head into his chest and they vanished from the garden.

In almost no time at all, they were in the Underworld, just inside the front hallway of his home. Kore took a step and almost fell over, she was horrifically dizzy. She reached one arm out for the wall, covering her mouth with her other hand. She heard Hades’ set her bags on the floor and felt him gently reach out to support her.

“Are you alright?” His voice was rife with worry. “I don’t suppose you’ve traveled that way often, it can be disorienting… but it’s faster than flight and I thought that seemed like the better option…” He trailed off and Kore looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with care and concern and a few of his pure white locks fell over his face. Even when there was so much else on her mind, Kore couldn’t help but spare a few thoughts for how handsome he was.

“You’re right, I haven’t.” She smiled weakly at him, allowing him to help her right herself and start walking towards the kitchen. He slipped his arm around her waist again and another distracting appreciation for the warmth not of his touch, but that which spread from it through her, crossed her mind.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Kore could hear the light tapping of nails on tile. Big John padded into the room whoofing soft, but excitedly when she saw the Goddess. She gratefully dropped to her knees, holding her arms out for the dog, who nuzzled hard into her. Kore buried her face in hre warm, white fur, hugging him close. She rested his chin on her shoulder, seeming to know she just needed to cuddle him for a moment. As she released her, she gave her cheek a little lick and she scratched her with one hand behind each of hre ears.

“You are the goodest girl, Big John.” Still petting her with one hand, Kore looked up to find Hades leaning back against the kitchen island, watching them with a soft, though still anxious expression on his face. Kore didn’t know what to say or where to start. She looked back down at the dog, who now lay on the ground beside her, head in her lap: a heavy, reassuring weight. She thought she heard Hades’ start to says something, but before he could, his phone buzzed, loud on the counter. As he picked it up, Kore looked back and saw him furrow his brow in annoyance. He put the phone back down on the counter.

“I’m sorry…” Kore started. “You said you had work to do today and now I’ve disrupted you.”

“It’s not you.” Hades was quick to reply. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the ground away from her. “The fault is mine, I never actually made it into the office today.”

Kore was puzzled as another mixed expression crossed his face. “Is everything alright? Did something happen after I left?”

“Oh no! Something just… came up.” He looked back, seeing her confusion and worry. “Truly, little Goddess, it is nothing you need to worry about.” He crossed the kitchen to her, gently easing her up from the ground with sturdy hands under her elbows. Big John whoofed again, as her knees drew out from under the pup's chin. “You seem to have had enough to worry about today.”

They stood for a moment, Kore’s hands lightly resting in his, eyes locked on one another. But then Hades’ phone buzzed again, a few times in quick succession. Greatly annoyed looking, Hades turned from her to flip through the messages on his phone. His brow furrowed deeply and his expression darkened.

“If you need to go…” Kore softly started.

Hades sighed. “I do. I do not think this is business I can put off…” He turned back to her, taking both her hands up in his. “But I will return as soon as I can. And in the meantime, my home is your home.” He earnestly continued. “Whatever you need.”

He lifted her bags up again and she followed him through the house as he led her towards the guest bedroom she had found herself it, what seemed like ages ago now. Kore felt a wave of gratitude wash over her as he lowered the bags to the floor.

“You remember where the bathroom is, I’m sure… there’s plenty of towels there if you’d like to… refresh a bit.” Hades’ somewhat hesitantly said.

“I cannot thank you enough for this.” Kore replied, her voice warm and low. She looked up and smiled at him. Then a loud, audible rumble from her stomach interrupted.

Both God and Goddess stopped catching one another’s gaze, surprised for a moment, before erupting into peals of laughter. As ridiculous as it made her feel, Kore was also thankful that it broke an unspoken tension. The moments of pure laughter were a relief. And it pleased her so to hear Hades laugh, even if somewhat at her expense. 

“There are stacks of takeout menus in the kitchen, I’ll grab you some before I go.” The blue God’s eyes now sparkling with humor. “Anything you’d like to order, feel free and just tell them to charge it to my account. Is there anything else I can get for you, Kore?”

A warmth flowed through her at the sound of his rich, deep voice speaking her name. “Thank you, but no… this is everything I need right now. Lunch and a warm shower sound perfect.” She smiled up at him, breathing deeply and feeling a renewed sense of calm flow through her.

“Well, why don’t you get a bit settled in and I’ll go get those menus.” He started out of the room, pausing for a moment to glance back at her, before disappearing down the hallway.

Kore rolled her suitcase over to the closet, then brought over her bookbag to drop beside it. She intended to start unpacking, but caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was a mess. The toxic vines no longer tangled through her hair, but her braided coronet was frayed with loose ends sticking out everywhere. Her face was obviously tear-streaked and her clothes were rumpled. “What a disaster you are.” She unkindly and quietly rebuked herself. Kore ducked into the bathroom, splashing water over her face and drinking a little from the tap. She patted her face dry on one of the plushy hand towels, then began pulling pins from her hair. Her rosy locks hung just below her shoulders as she untangled them with her hands.

Hades softly coughed from the doorway. Kore turned and saw as he waved a hand filled with a vast array of takeout menus. The statuesque God strode into the room and deposited them on the edge of the bed. Kore noticed that he carried something else in his other hand, a small black rectangle, but once his other hand was free, he tucked the object into the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

“I am not sure how long I’ll be gone, will you be alright for at least a few hours?” He asked. “I will be as quick as I can…” He trailed off, seeming unsure what to say next.

“Yes, thank you. Really, I’ll be alright.” Kore assured him. “Being here is exactly what I need right now. The rest…well, we can talk about that later.” She twisted her hands nervously.

“Only if you want to.” He replied. “You don’t have to tell me. But I hope you know, Kore, that I care very much about you and will do anything I can to help you.” He gently tipped her chin with his hand. “You are safe here.” As they shared another long look, Kore realized that she absolutely believed him.

“I know.” For a moment, a light buzz of energy hummed between them and Kore briefly wondered if they might kiss. She wasn’t sure she felt very kissable right now, but a little part of her still wanted it very badly. Particularly when he was standing so close to her, looking at her like that, with his deep, dark eyes.

Hades sighed a little, reluctantly releasing her chin and stepping away. “I really do have to go. But if you need me, I’m only a few knocks away.”

“Black smoke and all next time, right?” Kore half-heartedly joked.

“Black smoke and all” He replied lightly as he turned on his heel and left the room. 


	8. Inner Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in, getting some sleep, arguing with herself... not quite in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick note of thanks to everyone reading, giving kudos, and commenting! I really appreciate it! Especially if there are details that get lost or misremembered. Though diving off into non-canon territory, it's still nice to have the details lined up and correct :) I am getting more into the divided qualities and self-conflict within Kore on this one. 
> 
> *A GENTLE NOTE OF WARNING* there are quotes and allusions to *the incident* with Apollo, but as it was not lengthy or dwelling, I left it unmarked. I'll go ahead and warn you that chapters ahead will probably have similar moments. As I'm unfortunately sure many of you know, recovery is not instantaneous, it lingers and I want to explore coping with the feelings and memories. 
> 
> Also - *SPOILERS FOR THE LAST ISSUES* I would assume everyone is caught up with the comic by now, but just in case.

Kore shook herself, she’d been standing for several moments after Hades’ had left without moving. Disorientated, she looked around the room. It was as it had been on her first stay, clean, simple elegance. The large bed with dark sheets and cover. A night table on either side; one with a classic, decorative vase. A tapestry of Cerebus hung on the wall beside the bed, it made her smile and feel further reassured that she was in a safe space. Kore absentmindedly walked over to the tapestry and gave it a gentle pat. She had not really grown up with pets so much as the wild and scattered companionship of the animals that roamed her mother’s estate in the mortal realm, but she liked being in a home with so many. And it touched a part of her heart to see Hades’ surrounded by his little pack. For a place where so little thrived, his dogs brought a much needed liveliness. And they clearly brought him a joy and outlet for affection that he desperately needed. She fondly remembered the way he lit up when she asked him for their names, that first morning they’d spent together. She got the feeling that there were few enough others who met his hounds, let alone showed any interest in them; and the deceptively aloof and unaffectionate seeming god was in truth a doting doggie dad.

The goddess turned and faced the rest of the room. To the right of the bed, across from the tapestry was a low shelf and cozy looking, rounded chair. It would make a perfect reading nook she thought. Kore grabbed her book bag from the floor and crossed over to the shelf. Kneeling beside it, she began unpacking her things from the bag. The simple act of lining her school books up in an empty space on the shelf made her feel even more grounded and secure. There was no proper desk in the room, so she left her laptop on top of the shelf and tucked her book bag under the chair. Kore turned and leaned back against the shelf, kicking off her shoes. She closed her eyes and for a moment, sat in simple relief, but then haunting, blinding flashes of red and echoes of Apollo’s voice ripped through her mind, disturbing her peace.

“I’m just taking pictures, relax” FLASH

“Everyone will see a minor goddess who got cold feet about her commitment to a life of celibacy.” FLASH

Kore’s eyes flew open and she launched herself from the floor. All was dark, quiet, and safe, but she was shaking. A pool of petals, suddenly shed, clustered around her feet. Trembling, the little goddess made her way into the bathroom. She was queasy again. Despite the dark surfaces, in keeping with the general theme and style of Hades’ home, the bathroom was brightly lit. While the velvety darkness of the Underworld had become familiar and felt ever more safe and sanctified, the goddess of spring still craved light. The artificial white light of the bathroom was it’s own kind of comfort: brilliant and illuminating, but untethered to the god who haunted her.

She gripped the counter-top, feeling the cool, firm stone grounding her. Slowly, the quaking inside her slowed.

“You’re safe. You’re sheltered. No one can harm you here. He cannot harm you here.” She spoke slowly aloud to herself.

“And if he tried, we could rip him limb from limb. Part his head from his body with the swiftest slice of our scythe. Grow a forest from his corpse. Water the fields with every, golden ounce of his ichor.”

Kore looked up in horror to meet the gaze of her reflection. She could not say she did not recognize the site that met her, but she hardly recognized herself within the image. Eyes red with wrath, hair full and wild, flowing in waves to the floor, branches like wings sprouting from her shoulders, which were draped in a carpeting of foliage.

“No, no, no…” She whispered, backing slowly from the countertop. “We … I … I cannot. This has to be…” she hesitated, unsure and running fingers through her hair. She found she came away with more, little curling red vines. “This has to be careful… I cannot … again. Never again! Not like last time…”

Her reflection shrugged its gorgeous, heavy shoulders. “Last time was, regrettable. But this cannot stand. You are a GODDESS. And I will remind you of that until you believe it. This god has violated our person and it will not go unpunished.” The throaty voice paused, before continuing, more musingly. “Perhaps you are right though, more careful, more tactical. It is not our nature to plan, we are Spring! Abundant and wild. Our mother is measured, we are more. But even Spring has its own order, in a fashion.”

“I don’t know what you mean, ‘we’,” Kore began. “I don’t even know what I mean… I don’t know what you are or why…”

“I AM YOU!” The other voice roared. “The sooner you learn to accept this truth, little goddess, little maiden, the sooner we will emerge as we were always meant to: in a glorious becoming we are meant to transform. There is a metamorphosis waiting for you the moment you embrace me.” The image goddess’ hair swirled about her through her impassioned speech. Kore could not help being awestruck by the site of this … iteration of herself, that was not herself. But still it felt so foreign. It was not her, it could not be her. She could not imagine ever existing so unrestrained, so confident and self-assured, so violent and ready for retribution, so abundantly blooming. 

Moreover, Kore was already haunted enough by her previous, terrible, reckless act of wrath. The eyes before her seemed brimmed with blood. Kore was terrified at the thought that any part of her was not only capable of such violence, but hungered for it, thirsted for more heinous retribution. How had that day not been enough? Or was it perhaps because of that day? She failed once and forever tainted herself? Was she doomed forever to be desirous of others’ pain?

“I don’t know who you are. I do not claim you. You are no part of me.” The little goddess trembled again as she rebuked her reflection. “I will find my own way to fight this. And you will never again find purchase inside of me.”

The sourceless wind, tossing her reflection’s hair seemed to die suddenly. The rich, thick pink waves stilled. The branched wings slowly vanished as the drape of leaves scattered as though an instant autumn had struck them to the ground. The image was now wreathed in nothing but a velvety black gown. A few dark, sharp spikes grew from amid the tangle of hair upon her head. Though her eyes were still a deep red, they seemed less wrathful and more sad.

“It is our nature to be a goddess of contradiction and duality.” She spoke softly, but seriously. “We must embrace this and be unified. There is no shame in claiming your empowerment.” The reflected goddess reached a hand out, tips of her fingers resting lightly on the other side of the glass. “Please, Persephone…”

Kore hesitated at this gentle plea. This other version of herself was undeniably alluring. Her words and mannerisms completely captivating. Kore wanted so desperately to believe that she was capable of this kind of confident, almost queenly self-assuredness. She shook her head again though. No, it was not… it could not be. She was just a little, minor goddess of spring and that was all she would ever or should ever be. Maybe she could grow a little more cosmopolitan, a little more put together the longer she stayed in Olympus. But she could not allow herself to grow so toxically violent. The cost was already too high.

She turned away from the mirror, feeling as though her reflection was still staring at her. She reached into the shower and turned the water on full blast, allowing it to heat up. While it ran, she began to strip out of her clothes and underthings. She found the little paper package with the silk pocket square for Hades still in the pocket of her sweater. She fished it out and smiled, holding it gently in her hands for a moment before reaching behind her and placing it on the counter without looking. She leaned forward, tentatively reaching a hand into the shower to test the temperature of the water. It was not quite hot yet, but it was tolerably warm. So rather than wait one moment more with the lingering sensation of eyes upon her back, she ducked inside.

The water ran warm and thunderously over her soft pink form as it continued to grow hotter. Kore stood directly under it, eyes closed, reveling in the pounding of the water without moving for a few minutes. The rushing water over her head filled her ears with blessed white noise. For a little while, there was nothing but her and the water. Then at last she opened her eyes and took stock of the shampoo and soap offerings. A little army of bottles scattered over the shower shelves. She picked through them, sniffing a few of the more enticing options before settling on a pomegranate and pomelia scented shampoo and conditioner set, it seemed appropriate. It took her a while to lather and rinse, as her hair now hung long past her knees, but she didn’t mind. The lengthy task gave her more time to luxuriate in the warmth of the water. While the conditioner set, she gave an apple-scented body wash a try and even found a few fresh and still wrapped razors to shave her legs with. She didn’t really mind body hair, especially as hers was so barely visible pink against the pink of her skin, but sometimes it just felt nice to shave! And today in particular, she found the task soothing. After a final rinse of her hair, she switched the water off.

Plush towels hung neatly on a rack beside the shower, she grabbed one first to bind up her hair, then another to dry off and wrap around herself. Snuggled in their warmth, she stepped out of the shower. There was no reflect to greet or worry her as the mirror had blessedly fogged up during her shower. There were, however, plenty of options for face creams and lotions to sample. So pampered, she then gave herself a desperately needed trim with sheers obligingly provided in one of the counter drawers. Soft petals covered the floor as she adopted her usual pixie cut. By the time she finished, the mirror had unfogged and the reflection that greeted her was one perfectly familiar, pleasingly innocent looking face which behaved only as all reflections should: moving when she moved, blinking when she blinked, speaking only as she herself spoke. Kore came out of the bathroom, feeling totally refreshed and absolutely herself. If there was a quiet, persistent, but ignorable whisper in the back of her mind, that was irrelevant and unimportant right now.

A fluffy, sweet white dog awaited her, whoofing softly as Kore made her way back into the room. Big John was curled up in a somewhat rumpled pile of sheets and coverings on the bed.

“You sweet thing!” Kore cooed, making her way over to pet the pooch. She scratched the hound behind her ears and under her chin. “Did you know I needed a friend still?”

The big dog gave a gentle arff of seeming assent. Kore pushed off the bed, moving into the closet. She rummaged through the items she’d brought, settling on a favorite tunic dress and leggings, both a soft, creamy white. She also pulled some fluffy white socks out of her suitcase and slipped them on, scrunching the bulk around her ankles and calves. Though the carpet beneath her feet was plushy, it was still so cold here! Then she returned to the bed. As she laid down, Big John snuggled into her side. Kore drifted off slowly, absentmindedly stroking the dog’s soft fur before eventually giving into a heavy, dreamless sleep. She was safe.


	9. A Wave of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore wrestles with a mix of emotions post-nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! Was just hit with a rough patch and I really didn't feel like writing anything, but hopefully some fluffy, *almost* smutty goodness at the end of this chapter will make up for the delay! 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos, and comments! I really appreciate it! <3

“I have made you paradise on earth. What more could you want?” The overly sweet voice of her mother rankled Kore. “You can stay here forever my little Kore-cob. Where you’ll be safe, forever.”

The glass walls were high and bright. They sparkled in the light, but the glare they cast was ominous rather than illuminating. The air around her singed, hot and oppressive. Demeter’s voice sent resonating echoes through the chamber, despite the dampening lush of the plant life inside the greenhouse.

She ran to the front of the greenhouse, but the foliage was heavy around her ankles. It caught on the hem of her chiton and tangled around her feet. She could hardly move as the plants sprung up in thick, orderly rows in front of her; barring her way like an army of soldiers.

Kore reached out her hand and her scythe appeared in her grasp. She swung at the rows and rows of iron-like wheat. For every cut she made, another patch sprung up in front of her. Kore broke out in a heavy sweat and she began to cry from the sheer exhaustion of her efforts. After what seemed like hours, she found herself finally at the edge of the field within the greenhouse.

Pressed up against the glass she could see her mother standing guard outside.

“Mother, please! Please let me out!” The little goddess smacked the glass with her hands. There was no door, nothing but the sharp, hot glass.

“But Kore, my sweet Kore, if you are here, if you just stay inside here, no one can hurt you.” Demeter loomed, looking down at Kore with a sad, glazed over expression.

“Mother! I’m already hurt… you’re hurting me!” Kore continued to beat at the glass, but to no avail. It would not budge and her mother would not relent. Dismayed, she threw herself to the floor. The heat was overwhelming, something like a hot wind was blowing on her face… it was wet…

Kore sprung awake to find herself face to face with an exuberant Cerberus, licking her face up and down, hot, dog breath blowing in her face. The goddess pushed herself upright in the bed, remembering in a rush where she was and discovering, to her delight, that the vast hoard of Hades’ dogs had found their way to her guest room.

“Now are you all just the cleverest doggos to know I was here and come wake me!”

It was more than a relief to discover that the oppressive heat in her dreams was nothing but the hot weight of several dogs upon her blankets. She laughed, letting the dream fall away while she engaged in the ever-complicated task of trying to pet as many dogs as possible with only two hands.

“You precious pups are my heroes!” The mass of wiggling dogs and wagging tails surged around her, making a right mess of the sheets and covers. Only Big John, curled up onto a pillow beside her, remained calm in the chaos, having had Kore all to herself for their long nap.

Kore was in the midst of a rotation – giving each pup her undivided time and attention for a few pets, scritches, and belly rubs when there was a light knock on the door.

“Come in!” She called out over the head of Mushroom, who was getting the space behind his ears and jaw massaged.

Hades leaned his head in, his expression melting softly as he set eyes on Kore poking out from the middle of the puppy pile. “I take it you got a nap in then? Hope you’re feeling a little better rested”

“Yes, thank you… I got some good rest” She replied, trying to mentally brush aside the memory of the dream that disturbed the end of her sleep.

“Did you eat?” He pushed the door a little further open and glanced at the untouched pile of menus, but seemed reluctant to cross into the space that was now Kore’s.

Kore blushed and buried her face in the fur of Mushroom’s neck for a moment, before looking back up at the God in the doorway.

“Noooo….” She quietly intoned, feeling some guilt for getting so caught up in her arguments with herself that forgot all together his kind offer to order in whatever she wanted. Kore also felt a renewed hungry yawning in her belly now that she was reminded. “I took a shower and fell asleep.” She laughed sheepishly. “Guess what I needed most was rest.”

Hades nodded kindly, leaning against the doorframe. “Sometimes, when things are heavy, sleep is the more immediate need.” He looked down at the floor a bit, looking somewhat lost in his thoughts. “And sometimes, when they are especially heavy, it can be easier just to go to sleep.”

“Hmm… that’s true,” Kore replied softly. “but I’m REAL hungry now… so food is probably a good idea.” She continued brightly, with a lighter laugh.

Hades looked up and met her smile with a small one of his own.

“Well then, we should probably get you fed.” He picked up the stack of menus and fanned them out in his hand, holding them out. “Any preference?”

Kore untangled herself as best she could from the mess of blankets and dogs and crossed the room. “Hmmm…..” she hummed again, trailing her fingers over the fan of papers. “I’m not sure what I’m in the mood for. I think I’ve reached that point of hungry where it may be too hard to choose.” She looked up at him with a somewhat sheepish smile.

“Close your eyes then, little goddess, and let the Fates decide.” Hades spoke in that lower, deep tone that always sent shivers down Kore’s spine in the very best way. She felt that tense warmth inside her that was becoming an altogether too familiar sensation spring to life.

“It seems a very shallow use for the Fates to decide dinner.” She joked, trying to break the growing buzz of heat between them. She was astounded at herself, flirting, joking, finding a rise in herself after the day she had. A wash of complex shame radiated through her. It was all so much, too much. She wondered if she had made the right choice in coming here. Hades’ made her feel safe, but he also made her feel so many more complicated things. He’d said he wanted her… and she was beginning to realize that she wanted him too… but it didn’t feel right to want, to want to be wanted… she was tainted, and she was still supposed to be an Eternal Maiden and…

Luckily Hades’ response broke through the spiral of thoughts that had captured her. She felt his hand on hers.

“Close your eyes, little goddess.” He repeated. Kore let herself come back into focus at that contact of their hands, skin on skin. Her little hand folded neatly inside his larger one. She met his gaze for a moment before obediently closing her eyes. As she did, she felt his hand guide hers to the menus and the goddess could not help truly smiling as she ran her hand back and forth over them, before settling on one at random. She pulled it out of the stack and opened her eyes.

“Oooh, ramen!” She delightedly read. A hot bowl of noodles sounded absolutely perfect.

“Sounds like exactly what Asclepius ordered. Anything look particularly good or should I just order a variety of my favorites?” He inquired as Kore flipped through the menu.

“I think I might be too indecisive altogether right now. I happily have whatever you recommend.”

“Do you like spicy?”

“Um… not too spicy, but yes…” Kore felt a few bumps against her legs as the majority of the dogs had made their way down off the bed and were now crowding around her for pets again. She bent down and scooped tiny little Melia up, cradling the precious puppy in the nook of one arm and gently stroking her little head.

“Mind helping me get this lot fed while I place the order?” Hades inquired, pushing off the door frame and starting to make his way down the hall.

“Not at all.” She followed calling out to the dogs as they went. “C’mon puppies, dinner!”

There was a mad scrambled of toes and tails as the mass of dogs rushed past the God and Goddess, easily beating them to the kitchen. Hades called in what sounded like a bountiful order of ramen options, side dishes, and a few desserts while Kore rummaged around the kitchen following his pointing hands and whispered directions, in between exchanges with the waiter on the other side of the line.

Eventually all of the dogs were fed and the water bowls refreshed and what seemed like only moments later the bell was ringing to announce the arrival of their food. As Hades went to answer the door, Kore found herself once again marveling at how easy it was to just exist with Hades. Even despite all her complicated worries and feelings, they moved so effortlessly in tandem with one another. She could not help feeling not only drawn to him, but in something in her felt… satisfied with him. As though gears had fallen just into place that had not been there before.

Hades footsteps echoed in the hallway as he made his way back into the kitchen. He carefully, but playfully triumphant lifted several heavy bags of takeout in his hands.

“Dinner has arrived! Table or couch?”

“Ooh, couch please!”

“Couch it is then!” He replied turning out of the kitchen and leading the way towards his living room. He set the bags down and the two of them made short work of covering the coffee table with the various takeout containers and bowls. He pulled a couple aside saying they needed to be put in the freezer as they were desserts. “I’m also going to grab silverware, what would you like to drink?”

Kore snuggled into a corner of the couch with a little container of gyoza. “Just water is fine, thank you!”

“Be right back.”

The gyoza were gone by the time he returned and within no time, several other dishes followed them down. Somewhere along the way Hades’ had removed his suit jacket and tie. His sleeves were rolled up and he seemed to be almost perfectly relaxed. Though Kore felt as though there was something just beyond the surface that kept him still tense, it was otherwise like their breakfast. Easy and lighthearted as they dug into the food. Having eaten so little all day, the nourishment was desperately needed.

The dessert, it turned out, was mochi of several different flavors. Kore found she liked the strawberry and green tea flavors the best. And the soft, cool desserts were a perfect finish after *many* bowls of various ramens. 

“That was absolutely delicious! And exactly what I needed. Thank you.” Kore said earnestly.

“I’m glad.” Hades replied, one arm casually draped over the back. There was a lingering pause during which he seemed to want to go on, but hesitated. Finally he spoke again. “I don’t want to press you and I promised I wouldn’t… so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But are you ok, Kore?” He looked over at her from under a few fallen strands of his stark white hair.

“I… oh…” Kore twirled a napkin between her fingers. His eyes were dark in color, but so soft in expression. He radiated compassion and heavy concern ,despite his best efforts to seem cool and collected. Every feeling from the day swept over her in a whirling rush. How had it only been one day? It was well past evening now, but even so, so much had happened in a single day and she was overwhelmed by it.

“No, no I’m not.” Her confession was like a break in the dam of her emotions and she began to cry. Before any sense of shame or embarrassment at her tears could hit, she felt herself pulled tight into Hades’ chest. One arm wrapped firm around her waist, while the other cradled the back of her head. The secure comfort of this embrace made her sob harder. Her arms tucked against him, hands lightly balled into fists.

She felt his cheek rest against the top of her head as hers was pressed into his chest. His voice rumbled low through her.

“It’s ok, cry as long as you need to… I’m right here.”

So she did, she cried as long and as hard as she could. As the waves of emotion flushed through her, he drew her in further, gently lifting her legs across his own so she was truly nestled into his lap. Her own arms eventually softened from their clenched position between her body and his. She slipped her arms around him, one over his shoulder, the other under his opposite arm. Her face made its way to the space against his neck, just below his chin.

After countless minutes wracked by sobs, Kore felt herself cried out. As she quieted, she felt Hades reach out for something, then heard a rustle as he offered her a few napkins from their meal.

“Sorry, the tissues are out of reach.”

“No no… I’m sorry!” Kore dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose, now feeling somewhat embarrassed. His shirt front and collar must be soaked though. “I’ve cried all over you… I’m so sorry.” She tried to reach out for more napkins, but he gently stopped her.

“You have nothing to apologize to me for, sweetness.” His large blue hand stroked the side of her face, tucking her head into his shoulder again. “But I would give anything to put an end to whatever made you feel this way.”

The absolute sincerity in his voice sent a crush of warmth through Kore. And she felt a thousand pounds lighter – as though all her feelings had been a true weight inside of her, now cried out. Cradled close to Hades, she could hear the soft, steady beat of his pulse. Leaning into him, one hand resting on his chest she began to echo the beat of his heart with a light tapping of her finger.

The hand of his that was still wrapped around her waist lifted slightly and his fingers began to trace soft lazy circles on her lower back. It thrummed a warmth through every part of Kore. She found herself nuzzling into his neck and both felt and heard his pulse quicken. She didn’t need to see the petals falling to realize she was blooming around her temples again. She could feel Hades other hand winding into the curls of her hair at the nape of her neck and without thinking any further about it, she shifted suddenly so that she was no longer seated upon his lap, but straddling it.

She couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at the look of startled confusion in Hades’ eyes as she faced him. But there was no denying how utterly kissable he looked, shirt rumpled and falling slightly open – a couple of buttons undone. His eyes dark and wide, star-bright hair tousled and falling across his forehead. For the barest of moments Kore paused, feeling struck by her own wild impulse. But in the midst of every difficult, complicated thing she was feeling, there was an absolute surety that she wanted to kiss Hades again.

Warmth radiated through her that settled rather particularly between her legs and in her chest. And there was a whisper of a voice in the back of her mind with nothing to say but an urging, commanding, “do it.”

So she did. Kore closed the gap between them and kissed Hades, hard and deep. He did not hesitate for even a second before returning the kiss. The arm already around her waist drew her instantly closer, sliding her snuggly against him. She rocked into him, surging with wild abandon and reveling in the perfection of his lips on hers, the exchange of breath, the whirling tangle. His other hand also made its way to her waist, both alternating, running up and down her back. She wound her arms around his head and neck, running both hands through his hair, finding a blissful satisfaction in tugging gently at his locks and she wound her fingers through them.

Kore was both hyper conscious of and totally lost in the moment. She felt like a key clicking into place in a lock. This passionate embrace was what she was made for! This endless discovery of pleasure in touch and feeling. She could tell her hair had burst completely from its style as it tangled around them. Flowers burst into bloom and the scent of them flooded the air. But she was lost in the taste of his lips and tongue and the rocking of their bodies against one another. Kore could tell there was more than feelings rising between them.

But suddenly Hades broke the embrace. “Kore! Oh Kore…Kore, Goddess… wait!” With some firmness, he grasped her around her waist and pushed her back slightly from himself. Kore looked at him, hands now resting lightly on his shoulders. His expression looked about as wild as she felt and his skin seemed to ripple with a darkness. Not a total transformation, but a shifting hint of his primal self.

She was surprised to find herself feeling triumphant at this observation. She wanted to kiss him again and see how far their passion would take them. She wanted more of feeling lost in that utter goodness, and rightness, and _ripeness..._

“Do you want to stop?” Her voice was sultry and beguiling and not at all herself.

“Oh Gods no…” Hades breathed, looking at her with absolute wonderment. “But I think we should. Kore, you were crying your heart out a minute ago… I don’t want to, I can’t…” He stammered, stroking the hair around her temples softly. “I don’t want to take advantage of this moment. I want to make sure you’re ok. You need to be ok first… before… anything with us…”

She found her emotions settling down, though deep within that other voice roared in rage and dissatisfaction. She sat back further on his knees. “You’re right… I… well I should probably get off your lap, huh?” She attempted to suggest with light humor to mask her reluctance to do anything of the kind. 

“Oh uh.. yes... that would probably be wise.” Hades replied, lifting her easily and setting her down on the cushions beside him.

They sat quietly for a moment, saying nothing, but staring forward.

After a few moments Kore bumped his shoulder with her own, laughing, “Hey, at least I didn’t turn into butterflies this time.”


	10. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore tells Hades why she needs shelter and he offers her the safest space he has: his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! 2 chapters in as many days! It seemed only fair after such a long pause. This one is going to be a little heavier, but I tried to close it off with some softness. 
> 
> *WARNING* This will include discussion of what Apollo did and how Kore is feeling. I'll be honest, it's so mixed in that there's not really a neat place to partition off, but I put a barrier around the worst of it, so hopefully that will help if it's something you need to avoid. Please forgive me if it's not enough. 
> 
> As ever, thank you all so much! It is really very encouraging to know that folks are enjoying this and it makes me want to keep writing!

Hades chuckled softly, but somewhat half-heartedly and they fell into another several moments of silence.

Kore pulled her feet up and under her to sit cross-legged, but before she could really settle in, Hades reached over and with a hand on each knee gently spun her to face him. He also sat sideways, leaning against the couch back, but kept his hands on her knees for a moment before drawing them away. For several beats, they both simply sat, looking at one another and Kore could see he looked as unsure as she felt. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands in her lap, twisting her fingers together.

Everything was so hard and so much! She didn’t know what to say or where to start and her heart was still racing from kissing him. Why did was there this constant magnetic pull between them? Why was so much so easy and effortless? Too easy… she had practically jumped on him just now! Why did her body seem to fit so neatly against him? Why did it feel so right? She shouldn’t have these impulse and if she did, she had better learn to control them. But once again, before her thoughts could spiral too far, Hades interrupted.

He lightly tapped one of her legs then turned his hands over, offering them to her, palms up. She placed her hands in his, still not looking up at him. His large, blue hands practically swallowed her tiny pink ones and she made a study of the way they looked and felt against hers. His skin was dry and smooth and his thumbs traced gentle circles over the backs of her hands for a few moments before he spoke.

“Kore, if you ask me not to, I won’t pry further. But clearly something has happened to you that has hurt you in some way and I would like very much to know what it was. If all you need from me is my home as a shelter, it is already yours, but if I can help in any other way, I beg you to allow me to do so. Will you please tell me?”

His voice was so kind and plaintive. Kore looked up and found his gaze equally earnest and steady. She swallowed hard and took a breath. Hades gently squeezed her hands with his own, a gesture of encouragement. She could feel, ever so slightly, a pulse between them, though she couldn’t be sure if it was her own, or his, or theirs beating together. She didn’t know what the two of them were, or could be, but she felt, deep in the core of herself that she trusted Hades; that she could trust him with anything she told him – though that did not make it easier to know where to start.

Her thoughts were like a whirlpool and she wasn’t sure how to catch the right sentence to start with. Everything was so twisted. Did she start with what happened today? But today only made sense with what came before and that meant needing to explain what Apollo did to her and how could she start there? What would he think of her? Kore felt a flush of embarrassment rising in her. Even if she could trust Hades to never tell another soul if she confessed everything that had happened that night, what would he think of it? What would he think of her? Eros had told her that it wasn’t her fault, that it was Apollo’s fault…and she knew that, but it still felt like her fault. And it was all still so complicated. She sighed again, looking back up at Hades. The look on his face hadn’t changed much, he was still patiently waiting for her to speak.

“I’m sorry… I just don’t know where to start.” She finally said.

“Is it easier to start at the beginning or with what happened today?” He asked. 

“Well what happened today is I got mad at Apollo… and I… I threatened him.” Kore looked away, it was too hard to say all this while looking at Hades. His grip on her hands slacked somewhat.

“Apollo… you … what? Why?” The God of the Underworld stammered, confusedly. 

Kore grimaced. “He’s dating my friend, Daphne and I just got so mad!” She felt his hold on her hands release entirely and his voice grew cold.

“Oh, I see…” Hades started to shift in his seat turning away from her and Kore panicked realizing how it must sound. She clutched at his hands, drawing them back and forced herself to look back up at him.

“No, no! Not like that… I don’t want him any where near her, but not because I’m jealous, because I’m afraid! I’m afraid he’ll hurt her.” She paused a moment as Hades turned his face back to hers, curiously but with a somewhat wounded expression.

***********************************************************

Her anxiety to reassure him overpowered any fear. “I’m afraid he’ll hurt her…like he hurt me.” Hearing this, a literal shadow crossed Hades face – a ripple of primordial darkness and a flickering fleet of stars like a wave of comets shimmed through his skin. His voice rumbled deep with a restrained anger.

“What do you mean ‘like he hurt’ you, Kore?” There was a foreboding, commanding tone to his question. 

“He…” she hesitated, even though Eros had been able to put the proper name to it, she couldn’t. It was too hard to speak out loud. “… assaulted me.” She added quietly, somehow ‘assault’ felt softer, easier to say, to confess. “And he took pictures of … it… of us … together.” Hades grip on her hands tightened considerably.

“I will kill him.” His voice now was a low, sharp growl. Even in the midst of the swirling swell of emotions within her, some part of Kore thrilled at the sound of this bare threat. The deep voice within herself purred. It also sparked her confidence to know Hades had so immediately taken her side. He was not angry at her, he knew… he agreed that what Apollo had done was wrong.

“So that’s why I got angry… I told him to leave Daphne alone, but he said I was just jealous … so I told him I would tell everyone what he did to me… but he, he said he would send everyone the photos.” She hung her head, a few hot tears rolling down her cheeks. “He said everyone would think I just got cold feet after breaking my vow. And I didn’t know what to do or where to go… I panicked.” The words came fast and easier now that she had begun. “I haven’t been sleeping well since and especially not since I gave him back his lyre. I thought breaking it would have been more satisfying. I thought I could hurt him like he hurt me, but it just made him angrier. I’m sure he chose Daphne on purpose.” A ripple of anger flooded through her at this thought. “She’s my friend. He could have any other girl in Olympus, but he chose her and I will not let him or any other person ever hurt one of my nymphs again!” Her voice was steely with righteous fury.

If she had been paying attention, Kore might have seen a flicker of recognition in Hades’ dark eyes at this, but she was looking just past him, rage swelling within her, little red tendrils snaking through her hair.

“He makes me sick. And he’s constantly around! I’ve been having to creep around the house because I never know when he’ll be there, when he might sneak into my room again…” She looked back at Hades. “That’s why I called for you last night, I just needed some sleep!” He reached out with one hand and cupped her face. A few tears pooled in his palm and the little vines she'd hardly noticed fell away. “And that’s why I called for you again… why I asked to come here. I just need some place to think and rest… and be safe.” She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand.

***********************************************************

“I’m so sorry, Kore.” Hades said, his hand shifting under her jaw and behind her ear, cradling her head once more. His thumb brushed aside the tears on her cheek.

“It’s just been so much.” She murmured, looking up at him through sparkling, wet eyelashes. Her eyes felt so heavy, but her heart felt lighter, as though part of the burden had lifted from telling him.

“You are absolutely safe and welcome here in my home, Kore. I will not let him or anyone else near you if you do not wish it. And no one need know you are here unless you want them to know.” He sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry… I …” Kore started to speak, but Hades hushed her immediately.

“No sweetness, you have nothing to apologize for.”

“I don’t want to be a burden…”

“I did not sigh because you are a burden.” Hades reassured her, filling in the blanks between her responses. His hand dropped from behind her head and he softly stroked her shoulder and arm. “I sighed because I am angry, but I am not angry at you.” He was quick to add, warm kindness in his tone turning steely and cold as he continued saying, “I am absolutely furious though and I would like very much to dismember my brother’s son.” That ripple of void moved through him again and the sight of it sparked an echoing shiver in the goddess. 

“Only if you let me help.” Kore replied darkly. Hades arched an eyebrow and there was something in his look that Kore could not quite place.

“I think, alas, that we will need to be more strategic in approaching this situation. That is, to say if you want my help…” He trailed off seeming uncertain.

“Yes, I do! But I’m not sure yet what I want to do… what I can do. And it’s all just so much more complicated with Artemis, and school, and my scholarship… I’m supposed to be an Eternal Maiden… but even aside from what Apollo did, I was having questions about that anyway…” She faltered, biting her lip thoughtfully.

“Have you spoken to anyone else about this? Aside from me?” Hades asked.

“Eros knows… he could sense when I was no longer… you know.” She sighed. “So I had to tell him… I wasn’t sure… it was all so much when it happened that it all got kind of fuzzy. I didn’t really tell Eros so much as show him and he understood immediately what happened. That it wasn’t my fault.”

“Oh!” Hades’ voice cracked a little. “Little goddess how could you have thought it was your fault?”

“Because I didn’t make him stop… I mean I tried, but I didn’t really say no… and he kept pushing… I said ok…” As her speech faltered, her tears began in earnest again and she found herself for the second time that night pulled suddenly into Hades’ arms.

“That doesn’t make it ok. That doesn’t mean it was your fault. He knew what he was doing and he took advantage of you. I don’t need to see it to know that what he did was wrong, absolutely. And he knew it too.” Hades’ arms around her were solid and reassuring as were his words. He held her gently as she cried softly. There wasn’t much left in her to cry though, she felt empty. And tired. Kore realized she was falling asleep against the rise and fall of his chest. Just listening to the rhythm of his heart, it was so intensely soothing and so much had happened that day. She was out of energy to do or feel anything more. Though she had spent the afternoon asleep, her body craved more. The emotional waves had exhausted her.

Kore was only dimly aware that Hades had shifted one arm under her legs and scooped her up completely. He carried her out of the living room and down the hall. It was so pleasant to be carried through the house. The rhythm of his footsteps lulled her further into sleep. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and shoulder as he nudged the door to the guest room open. As he laid her down on the bed, she came more awake again. Cracking her eyes open, she reached up for him. Clutching to his neck and collar, she restrained him weakly. 

“Stay with me? Please?” She softly pleaded. “Just to sleep.”

“If you wish, little goddess.” He tenderly removed her hands from around his neck. “Give me just a moment.”

She closed her eyes again, snuggling deep into the pillow. She could hear him shuffling on the other side of the room, something thudded on the floor; Kore assumed it was Hades’ kicking off his shoes. There was a shifting whisper of fabric. Then a light creak of springs as his weight sunk into the other side of the bed. The goddess rolled over and felt him move across the bed towards her. One arm slid under her neck as he pulled her into himself; she could feel that though his shirt at least was gone, he had gotten into the bed under the cover, but over the top sheet. She could not help but smile at this gesture of modest restraint. But still her cheek rested against his bare chest and she fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep listening to the beat of his heart.


	11. Morning Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore checks her phone between sweet morning moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nothing but fluff! A little drama and musings, but fluff on either end, so hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As ever, thanks so much to all you lovely people who have been reading, commenting, and giving kudos. I very much appreciate you all!

As Kore slowly came awake, she became instantly aware that she was not alone in bed. And then she remembered falling asleep to the rise and fall of Hades’ breath. She was still cuddled into him. Her arms had tucked in close to her own chest during the night, but now her top arm she slid softly up and across the still sleeping god beside her. The top sheet had been tugged lower during the night, but still lay between the two of them. His bare chest was exposed though and she could see jagged scars cuting across his blue skin. They had a faint glow to them, like moonlight. Kore gently traced a few with her fingers and the motion brought a memory to her of the first time she’d met Hades, drunk at her mother’s estate. She blushed a little as a wave of renewed embarrassment from the incident washed over her and then sighed, remembering why she had snuck into see him that day. Grief and regret always sat at the back of her mind and weighed heavy on her heart. Even if they were just mortals, it was her fault… she had lost control… she kept losing control of her powers. If she was ever to be a true goddess of any worth or sense she would have to learn to better control her gifts and her wrath.

She could never let loose in that way again. Could never allow herself to give into those kinds of explosions of feeling. It was why she had to constantly push that other voice down, lock it away inside herself. That alluring, darker side of herself was all passion and power and could not be permitted to hold the reins over her actions again. There was enough blood on her hands. Kore buried her face in Hades’ side for a moment, breathing deep and being soothed by the scent of him, like the earth after a storm. It was so strange, she had been captivated by him from the moment she first saw him, a tousled, drunk mess in one of the spare rooms of Demeter’s estate. Even though he’d startled her out of her butterfly disguise, he had never been truly terrifying to her – certainly not in the way that anyone had ever prepared her to be frightened of him. She untucked her head, resting her face and chin in the hollow between his chest and shoulder, it was still very early and he was still quite deeply asleep.

Though there was no early morning light, peeping through the window, a soft bit of Underworld starlight caught his shock of white hair and framed his profile. His features were sharp and strong, but in sleep, he was perfectly relaxed. Kore noted that it was one of the few times she’d ever seen him look so at peace. He seemed full of a constant, present sadness, though that darkness flickered away at times when they laughed or joked with one another, it never seemed too far away. But she understood it. If her one brush with death caused her so much continuous grief, how much more must the King of the Underworld feel, surrounded every day by the constant flood of mortal death? Her heart ached a little bit for him and at the same time, she felt an overwhelming flush of gratitude. Though Hades seemed constantly weighed down by the burdens of his work and life, he always made time for her.

And then there was everything last night… the goddess still felt the heaviness in her eyes borne of so much crying, but her heart felt lighter. It felt so good to have told Hades’ what Apollo had done and better still to know that he unquestioningly took her side in it. Kore did not know what she would do next, but she knew that he would be with her no matter what and that was worth the world to her. Thinking of Apollo, she remembered the pictures sent to her phone and then it occurred to her that she had not checked her phone since. Though it was not likely anyone else had messaged her, it would be worth checking in with Eros and possibly dropping a few e-mails to her professors to see if she could be sent the assignments for the week, rather than having to drag herself to school.

Luckily she’d plugged it into the wall outlet beside the bed before her nap yesterday afternoon, so it was almost within easy reach. She rolled over as gently as she could, hoping not to wake Hades and stretched out towards the nightstand. Her arm could not quite reach, so she scooched a little further over, before her fingertips brushed the edge of the device. As she pulled it out from the charging cord, she felt Hades’ weight shift behind her and suddenly his arm was wrapping around her, tugging her back towards him. Though the sheet remained between them and she was still fully dressed from the day before, she could feel against her back the firmness of his body, the full length of him, pressed up against her. Now Kore blushed furiously hot and a naughty, dark voice in the back of her mind urged her to lean into his solid frame. There was a buzzing, warm tingle in her low back and she wanted very badly to grind her ass against him and see if that would wake him.

But the recognition of that desire froze her. He had clearly done all he could last night to keep their sleep as chaste and innocent as possible. And after everything and all the feelings she was still dealing with, she was still shocked at herself having these thoughts. How could one man’s touch hurt her so badly while another’s caused such sensual flurries inside her? Of course, Hades’ was nothing like Apollo, but still… and there was still and always the question of scholarship. There was too much going on to follow such wanton desires before untangling the mess that was her life. Even if Hades’ did say he wanted her too…

“Do you often create gardens across your pillow, little goddess?” Hades’ voice rumbled low against the back of her neck. It was even deeper and more gravely than usual, heavy with morning. She could feel now as a few more buds burst into bloom around her temples and the scent of them was thick and sweet. Her pink cheeks burned even hotter. So incredibly childish and out of control again, she chided herself.

But at the same time, she could not resist replying altogether too flirtatiously back: “Only if I’ve had very good dreams.”

“Hmmm…” he hummed low against the nape of her neck and it sent a shock of electric buzz through every inch of her. “And what did you dream of, sweetness?”

“I don’t remember now…” she mused, knowing good and well it had nothing to do with dreams and everything to do with the warm feeling that coursed through her upon waking up in his arms and every more sensual longing that was suddenly rushing through her feeling his closeness against her. His one arm, which was still under her neck and draped across the pillow bent and he ran his hand through her hair, coming away with a few buds.

“Someday, I want to know the name of every flower that blooms in your hair.” Hades said softly.

Kore reached out her hand for his, brushing her fingers against his palm as she drew away one of the flowers. “Well, this one is an orchid…” she said, turning the delicate purple flower over in her fingers. As she did so, it occurred to her what orchids were most associated with and she blushed ever more hotly. She dropped the bud and picked her phone back up from where she’d dropped it beside her on the bed. Hades’ other arm was still wrapped firmly around her waist and he seemed in no hurry to go anywhere this morning. She was glad of it as his presence was a reassurance, if also a distraction, as she turned her phone back on.

After a few moments, the screen relit and the device chirped to life. Without waiting for it to totally reboot, she opened her message folder. The last messages received were sitting there from Apollo. Sighing heavily, her finger hovered over the thread. She should open it and save the photo. Eros had shown her how to screenshot. She knew she ought to have a record of his blackmail. But she didn’t know what she would do with the images next. She didn’t want them just sitting in her gallery where anyone could see them.

“Hades?”

“Mmm.. yes?” He replied sleepily, his breath softly blowing the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

“Do you know…” but her question was interrupted as her phone finally caught a signal. A flood of message alerts rang out and flew across the screen, she had more than 10 missed calls, most of them from Artemis, but a handful from Eros.

**Artemis: Where are you, Kore?**

**Artemis: SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Artemis: Your MOTHER is here looking for you!!**

**Eros: Cinnamon roll, are you ok? Artemis has been blowing up my phone.**

**Eros: She says she doesn’t know where you are… are you ok? Is everything alright? Do you need me to come get you?**

**Artemis: Why aren’t you picking up your phone???**

**Artemis: I just want to know if you’re ok… I called Eros, he says he doesn’t know where you are either.**

**Artemis: I told her you’re at a school mate’s house for the night, studying. I think she bought it… but Persie, I’m really worried! Please call me back!**

“Oh no… oh no oh no oh no….” Kore whispered horrified as she scrolled through the messages. Her mother was in Olympus? But why? She had to call Artemis back and Eros, they must be worried sick. She’d never have imagined her mother would come to her! She’d thought she’d bought herself time to think and plan, but if her mother was here, she’d have to go back immediately. Hades was stirring behind her.

“What’s the matter, Kore? Is it Apollo?” He sounded suddenly more awake and on guard.

“No… worse… it’s my mother.”

“What do you mean … “ Now he sounded more desperately concerned. Kore rolled over briefly leaning against his chest, but then pushed herself upright.

“When I left, before I called for you, I wrote Artemis a note. I told her I was going to stay with my mother for a few days.” She looked down at the phone and the messages still stacked up in her inbox. “But she’s here. Or rather she’s there. She’s at the house, she came to Olympus I mean, to see me.” Her brow furrowed with worry. “But I had my phone off and I didn’t know. Apparently Artemis and Eros have both been calling me since yesterday evening.”

“Oh shit…” Hades’ moved to sit up as well, leaning back against the pillows. “What did they tell, Demeter?”

“Arte says she told her I was at a schoolmate’s house, studying.” Kore continued to scroll through the litany of messages and inbox alerts. “I’ve got to call them back, I’ve got to go back, oh no oh no oh no…” Kore’s eyes began to well up with tears again. All she’d wanted was a few days of peace. She’d never imagined her mother would come looking for her! She should have known that a card and some cash was the least of what her mother would want to shower her with for her twentieth birthday. Her mother had always made such a fuss over her birthdays. Of course Demeter would want to come see her daughter to celebrate in person. Kore felt so stupid for thinking her lie would work. Now she was in an even bigger mess! And it was all her fault again.

“Kore?” Hades large hand gently covered her own and the phone screen, pulling it away from her. “It’s going to be ok. Artemis has given you a perfect out. Just say you were at a friend’s studying and your phone died.”

“But what will I tell Artemis?” Kore looked up at him, magenta eyes still welling with tears.

“Tell her the truth. Well, maybe not all the truth.” He added with a wry grin. “Probably best not to mention precisely where you spent the night. But say you needed a few days alone and you didn’t want to worry her.” He gently stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away. “All is not lost.”

“But where should I tell her I stayed?” She asked, still worriedly unconvinced this story would hold for very long. Hades sat thoughtfully quiet for a moment.

“Say you booked a hotel room in downtown. It was your birthday after all and you’ve been making a rather decent wage for an intern…” his grin now somewhat more mischievous “so you splurged on a few nights at one of Olympus’ best for a spa day and some pampering. Hell, I can even actually make that reservation happen, and a few extra drachmas will be sure to convince the staff you were checked in and blissfully alone all night.”

“That… might actually work…” Kore brightened as the wheels in her head continued to spin furiously. But then she frowned again realizing, “but I will actually have to go … home at least, to see my mother.”

His hands covered her own again, gently holding them as he spoke reassuringly, “Yes, but once your mother is calmed and away again, then you can solve the rest of this. One problem at a time.” He looked away for a moment and Kore saw that ever present sadness ripple through him. “And who knows, maybe time with your mother will actually help you figure some of this all out.”

“You have done so much for me, I don’t know how to thank you…” Kore reached out for him, her little pink hand light against his broad, dark blue shoulder. “Once again coming to my rescue and talking to me last night… letting me cry… holding me. You are so kind, always so kind to me.” His hand took hers, holding it still steady against his chest. His eyes were dark with worry, but he smiled as warmly as he could and Kore knew he wanted to give her hope that everything would be alright.

“You should always be treated with kindness, you deserve nothing less, little goddess. Kindness and respect are the very least of what is owed to you. And whatever else I can give…” he faltered for a moment, “whatever you ask of me, ever, if it is in my power I will do for you.” He finished with such earnest sincerity that Kore could not help but to lean forward and kiss him.

The kiss was long and tender. He held her gently against himself, as gently as though he thought he might break her. While part of her wanted to press more passionately into his lap, she restrained herself and lingered in the sweetness of the kiss. She did not want to go. She wanted to spend the rest of the day, the rest of forever, basking in the ever twilight of the Underworld and the feel of his lips and body against hers. 


	12. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Kore prep her cover story and get her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOSH. Hi everyone and I am SO sorry it's been so long. Life has been... *GESTURES TO EVERYTHING* chaotic. I've been dealing with some personal things - most of it honestly good! Lots of projects and moving back to my own place from where I was quarantining to *hopefully* get back to work in the next month. But a lot of what I've been doing has taken a lot of my energy and I live in CA and apparently all the smoke can make you constantly fatigued, so that's been a thing! Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is not longer or more satisfactory, but I wanted to get something out there to let you all know this fic is not dead though it obviously will be diverting from canon now that the comic is back! 
> 
> It is fun to know I guessed at least a little bit correctly - cover story: friend's study group! But from here we move into new territory. I hope you all are still interested in reading, even though it's been so long. I'll try to get back to a more regular writing habit.

Eventually, they broke apart. Wisps of soft, rosy hair curled around Kore’s face. Hades reached one hand up to softly cup her chin. Her eyes searched his, there was something swirling in the depths of them that she had no name for, but she was too distracted to really wonder what it was. She kissed him softly and quickly on the tip of his nose before pushing away and springing out of the bed. She paused looking around the room, trying to decide what to pack, figure out what would be most necessary for her… their ruse to work. Her gaze settled on her bookbag and she knelt beside the shelf to start moving a few of her books back into it. As she did, she heard Hades footsteps, solid though soft on the carpet behind her. Then his hand pressed reassuringly into her shoulder.

“I’m going to head downstairs and start making those phone calls. Can I fix you any breakfast before you go?”

Kore looked up and found his gaze soft and tender, but he also looked sadder than he had a few moments ago. She was sad too. It had all come and gone too quickly – the sanctity of this space, here with him. His hair fell a little over his eyes. There was something about seeing him rumpled from sleep and undressed that felt so unbearably intimate. There was a leap, like a little twisting feeling, in her stomach that she knew wasn’t hunger. At least, not hunger for breakfast. She shook her head a little.

“Just a tea I think. I don’t know that I feel much like eating. At least not until everything is all settled.” She sat back on her heels. “Do you think I should actually go to the hotel or just go straight home?”

Hades looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think, from the franticness of all their messages, it’s safest if you go straight home. I can drive you nearly all the way there and then you can fly the rest of the way yourself?” He paused for a moment waiting for her reply, then seemed to catchy sight of the continued worry in her face. “Rest assured, should Artemis or anyone else make inquiries, the staff will be adamant that you spent the whole night there… alone.” There was firmness in his voice and fire in his eyes that reassured Kore that their story would hold water, should anyone press.

“It seems I can never thank you enough. Each kindness from you is followed by another…” She trailed off looking down. It overwhelmed her how much he was willing to do for her, for no reason. Sure, there was something between them, but she didn’t know why and she couldn’t imagine he knew any better. She was just a nobody, country-bumpkin goddess and he was a King. Surely he’d tire of saving her and taking care of her eventually and that would be that.

“You are deserving of every single one, little goddess. And you do me a thousand kindnesses in return, whether you realize it or not.” He turned on his heel and vanished from the room without another work. But Kore would have sworn she saw his fist flex and clench a little as he withdrew through the door.

It didn’t take her long to pack a few changes of clothes and her necessary toiletries into a bag. She also hurried through getting changed and putting her hair up. A simple, messy bun was all she could be bothered with while her stomach churned and roiled with nerves. She could not stop mentally kicking herself. It was so foolish to run and lie and pretend she was going to her mother’s. What had she been thinking? She hadn’t been was the truth. Apollo had gotten her so riled up and afraid. She’d been even more foolish to threaten him. He was no King, but he was out of her league. How could she have been so bold and stupid as to threaten him?

All of this was exactly what she deserved for continuing to be so hasty, foolish, and childish. Kore checked her reflection, sweeping a few errant hairs back into place. As she turned away from the mirror, she caught just out of her periphery a flash of what looked like that otherself – but with a tighter, sleeker top knot and a glint of steely retribution in her eyes. But the image didn’t speak and was swiftly gone.

As Kore slung her bookbag over her shoulder though, the idea of the maybe-image troubled her. The more she saw of it, the more she heard from it, the more she wondered. What if that side of her was not an other side, but her truest side? What if hate and vengeance and cool indifference was all that actually lay inside of her? Rot and toxic… but no! She shook herself. That could not be and would not be. No matter how much she wanted to give Apollo exactly what he deserved, she could not do it by corrupting herself. She would not let go and let that bloodthirstiness take hold of her ever again. She had done enough damage. And she knew now what it was to be hurt, to be truly hurt. She could not do that to anyone. It cost too much to herself.

Hades was just pulling the kettle off the stove as Kore entered the kitchen. He turned upon hearing her. “I was going to make chamomile… it seemed like a soothing choice given the circumstances.” He poured steaming water into the waiting cup. With plenty of honey!” He added quickly.

Kore smiled as she dropped her bag on the floor. “That is a perfect choice, thank you! You must have expanded your tea collection.” She lightly teased.

“Someone used up my last, remaining tea bag.” He retorted, drawing out the word ‘someone.’ “I ordered a large sampler box to replace it. Wasn’t sure what you liked.” He turned, handing her the cup. “In case you… if we ever did breakfast again… and I mean, I ought to have had a bigger selection… not everyone likes coffee..” he stammered a little and Kore chuckled.

There was something about seeing Hades coming undone that always amused her. Not at his expense, but rather because it was reassuring to know he wasn’t always so completely cool and put together. And it was even nicer to know that she maybe had a similar effect on him as to the one he had on her. She thought for a moment about the large black moth. The tea was soothing, as was the memory. She hated to have to leave.

Though it had not taken her long to get ready and downstairs, Hades had apparently found enough time to get himself fully dressed – or more likely had pulled of his instant-grooming trick again. He was in one of his usual crisp suits, hair neatly combed back into place. As she sipped her tea, he poured himself a large tumbler full of coffee. After snapping the lid into place, he hurried through prepping the dogs’ water and food bowls, then called the horde into the kitchen. After the pups were thoroughly looked after (and many scritches given to each by Kore), Hades dismissed them and offered a hand to help Kore up from the floor.

“We should get you back, it’s already late.” He said, glancing up at the kitchen clock. It was around 7:40 in the morning. Not terribly late in the morning, but certainly late enough to sneak her back to Artemis’ house without many neighbors noticing.

Kore sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” She bit her lip the minute those words left her mouth. It was so selfish to say so, even if true. Hades was doing so much for her! Helping her lie and pretend… Suddenly though she was grasped by the shoulders and pulled into a firm embrace. Caught off guard, it took her a moment, but then she slipped her arms out and up around his neck, relaxing her head into his chest. Hades held her for several moments without saying a word. But then he released her, pushing her back a bit, hands gentle, but firm around her shoulders.

“I wish you didn’t either. I wish I could let you hide here. But you and I both know your mother would tear the Underworld apart with her worry. And as King, I cannot allow such wanton destruction as a distressed Demeter would wrought upon my kingdom.” His wry smile assured Kore that he was kidding about the latter part. But he was right, she needed to see her mother. And honestly, after the last few days it might be nice. As much as Kore hated to admit it, she still needed her mother. A huge part of her still desperately longed for the doting care that her mother offered, even if it often bordered on stifling.

“I would hate to be responsible for allowing her to thresh your wheat as it were!” She attempted to joke back, but her own words struck a haunting, resonant chord inside herself. Kore caught a flash of something in Hades eyes that seemed to mirror her own horror... but he couldn’t possibly know… no one knew. She was being paranoid. Kore gave a hollow laugh hoping to speed past the moment. Surely it was all her own discomfort, nothing more. She stooped to pick her backback off the floor and flung it over her shoulder. “Shall we?”

“Yes, lets get you home.” Hades simply replied.

They drove in mostly silence, Kore consumed too much with her own thoughts to wonder what Hades might be thinking. He stopped the car a few neighborhood’s over from Artemis’ house. By this point, it was just a little past eight.

“This should be close enough for you to fly without tiring yourself out too much, or having Artemis notice that I dropped you off.” He glanced around through the car windows, not seeming to see any neighbors wandering around.

“Oh yes, this is plenty close. And remind me the name of the hotel you said I was staying at?”

“The Hyperion – it’s upscale, but not too fancy. I am told they have lovely, large tubs in each room.”

“Perfect! A bubble bath and reading… and my phone turned off all night. Hopefully Artemis won’t ask too many more questions!” Kore twisted her fingers in her lap, hesitant to actually get out of the car. Hades reached across and pressed her hands with his own.

“Everything’s going to be fine, sweetness. And if you need me, you know how to reach me.”

She looked up at him and he smiled, reassuringly. Without thinking, she leaned across and kissed him on his cheek and then for the second time that morning, moved away without another word or look back. She hurried out of the car before she could have second thoughts and took to the sky. She was anxious to get back and hopefully get the whole situation under control before anyone were any the wiser, or more worried.

She had been sure to text both Artemis and Eros on the car ride over. Both her friends got basically the same message:

Oh gosh, I’m so sorry you were worried! I’m fine, I’ll be home immediately and give you details when I see you.

She wasn’t sure Eros would be there, but she knew she’d probably see him later. And if not, she’d give a call as soon as it was a more decent hour in the morning. It was Artemis she was worried about.

As Kore touched down on the steps of the house, her stomach flipped again. She’d never lied like this before. Not so bold faced, not to a friend. But there was nothing more to be done. She pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and headed inside.


	13. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore arrives safely home to the relief of both Artemis and Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> Thanks again for your continued kindness and patience. It's interesting deciding how much canon to include... I'll probably keep trying to weave relevant bits in and out of the story, just to keep it tied in some ways to the comic. And also, I like finding moments in the comics to flesh out in ways they can't be in the original format, they'll just have to be brought in in different ways. So we'll see. In the meantime, you all have my many thanks for reading and commenting and for the kudos! I really appreciate it. <3

Kore tentatively made her way down the hall, but she didn’t have to go far before there was the sudden sound of thundering footsteps, a shout, rush of wind, and crush of Artemis’ arms wrapped around her.

“PERSEPHONE!!!! I was SO worried! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??” Artemis leaned away while still holding firm to Kore’s arms. Her brow was heavily furrowed and sincere concern radiated from her gaze.

Kore could not endure the inquisitive heat and looked down and away.

“I’m so sorry… I just, I really needed a night off so I booked myself a night at a fancy hotel in the Underworld.”

“You what?”

“It’s just everything’s been so hard and my birthday hit in ways I didn’t really know it would… I just needed to run away for a little bit. I turned my phone off to just have the night to myself.”

Artemis released her, stepping away a bit. Kore looked up to see the purple goddess biting her lip, but looking more concerned and confused than suspicious.

“But why didn’t you just tell me that, why did you say you were going home.”

“Well, I was going to, but then on the way I changed my mind. I didn’t want to just run home to Mother… you know how she can be…” Artemis laughed a small, short chuckle at this and Kore’s insides twisted with guilt. Once the lie started, it became so much easier to just keep going. And it all hovered so close to the truth anyway, it was all just a side-step from what was really going on. Her eyes began to water and she tried desperately to sniff back a tear.

“Oh… oh no…” Artemis rushed forward wrapping an arm around Kore’s trembling shoulders. “Don’t cry, Persephone! It’s ok, I just…we were all so worried. Well, just me and Eros. I didn’t want to alarm anyone else and I thought of all people he might know…” the older goddess’ words rushed out in a torrent as she led Kore down the hall to the living room. As they settled down on to the sofa she continued. “I just assumed you would have told him, but he didn’t know where you’d gone either and then with your mother turning up it’s all just been a bit of a panic… my idiot brother waltzed right in while she was here too...”

Kore straightened with alarm at this, which Artemis seemed to notice, but she laughed sheepishly. “I guess I’m just feeling guilty for not being a better guardian and friend. I’m supposed to look after you and mentor you, but I feel like I haven’t been doing much of that. I hardly know what you’re up to these days, Persie. And I don’t know how much of a role model and mentor I’ve been…”

“You’re doing fine, Artemis… really.” Kore tried her best to sound reassuring and sincere, but truthfully, she discovered there was a seed of anger in her. True, she was grateful to Artemis for providing a place in Olympus where she could live and go to school, but what should have been a safe space had become anything but for Kore, because of Artemis’ blind loyalty to her brother. He shouldn’t have been allowed in the home, he wasn’t supposed to have been allowed in the house, but Artemis broke her own rules and opened the door to allow Apollo to do what he did to her… to attack her and break the safety and haven. But Kore could not voice any of this. Not yet. And besides, she knew it wasn’t really Artemis’ fault. After all her conversations with Eros, she knew the sole blame for what happened lay at Apollo’s feet.

After a long pause, hanging heavy between the goddesses, Kore spoke up again.

“Thank you for covering for me with my Mother. I don’t think she’d understand why I was gone.”

“You’re welcome, but I don’t think I really understand. What’s been going on?” Artemis pushed away from Kore, nervously rubbing her left arm and pulling one of her legs up under her to sit sideways on the couch. “I’m not the best with … feelings, but I want to be a better friend.”

Kore pulled her legs up, hugging them against herself wondering for a moment how to thread this needle. How much could she tell Artemis really? What could she say that would continue to skirt the truth while not giving too much away? She wanted Eros here so badly; he would know exactly what she was holding back and would be able to help her navigate the situation with Artemis. She glanced over at her friend who was now looking over her shoulder, staring through the wide windows of the living room out across the garden. She had a brief flash of memory of Hades erupting through the earth come to her rescue. But a quiet, warm voice inside herself spoke “you don’t need anyone to rescue you…”

“It’s just been so much harder than I expected being here: going to school, having a real job. And then it was my birthday and I was just so overwhelmed with all of it. I’m an adult now, but I don’t feel so grown up. I feel like a little country goddess who knows nothing and is doing nothing but playing in fields bigger than herself.” Artemis’ head twisted sharply to look at Kore again. She looked surprised, but interested and did not interrupt. “But I can’t fail and I can’t go back to Mama. So I just feel stuck and overwhelmed. And I thought everyone would always have the best intentions and be honest and kind, but that feels so naïve now that I’ve been here. The world is not kind and sometimes, people will hurt you… sometimes they want to hurt you.”

“Oh Perse!” In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Artemis flung her arms around Kore and pulled the littler goddess across the sofa for a tighter embrace. It didn’t last long, but it made Kore’s eyes well up again. This is what she’d been wanting for so long, to really be friends with Artemis, not just housemates. “Olympians suck, we suck! And I should have been doing a better job helping you get around… or at least being around myself so you could have someone to talk to or lean on.” She released Kore and settled back, lounging deeply into the sofa. “It’s just… I’m sorry to be blunt, but I didn’t really want a roommate. I LOVE my independence…. But you just looked so trapped at that TGOEM meeting when they offered you the scholarship. And I didn’t want that for you… Your mother trying to keep you in the Mortal Realm forever. You are a goddess in your own right and you deserve the liberty that comes with that. She needs to let you grow up.”

Artemis sigh heavily and Kore found herself releasing more breath than she knew she had been holding in. She’d always wondered why her famously independent and lonesome friend had offered up her home. Kore had been unbelievably grateful, of course, but still curious.

The purple goddess rolled her head against the couch back to look over at Kore and offered her a wry grin.

“How ‘bout you forgive me for not being a better friend and we’ll call it even for me covering for you with your mother?” She offered out her hand to Kore who quickly took it and gave it a hearty squeeze.

“Sounds fair to me! I guess I should go upstairs and get ready to see her. I kind of flew out the door this morning after I saw your messages. And Eros’! I should call him…”

“Absolutely!”

The two girls got up from the sofa, but as Kore turned to head up the stairs, for the third time that morning Artemis pulled her in for a crushing hug.

“I’m really so glad you’re back and safe.” She said softly as the two held one another.

“Thanks, Arte.” Kore replied, biting her lip a little. There was still so much unsaid, but this would have to do for now.

As Kore ascended the stairs, she saw Artemis throw herself down onto the couch again, slouching low and rubbing her eyes. She looked tired, she must have been up all night. A flicker of curiosity crossed Kore’s mind as well as a nauseating twinge of concern… Artemis was a goddess of the hunt, surely she would have done more than make a few phone calls in her search for Kore. Who else might she have told other than Eros? Kore needed to call him immediately.

Shutting the door to her bedroom firmly behind her, Kore pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial for Eros. It didn’t even have a chance to ring twice before he picked up breathlessly demanding:  
  


“WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN???”

“I’m so sorry!!! I was… with Hades” she added quietly.

“Tell me everything.” He commanded, voice thick with intrigue and delight.

“Could you please come over? I’m home now… I don’t feel like talking about it over the phone.”

“I will be there in two shakes of a lamb’s tail. You are ok right?” Kore smiled, appreciating that his concern for her always came through, even when his wheels were surely spinning wondering about what happened between her and Hades.

“Yes, I’m ok.”

Kore took her time waiting for Eros to arrive, unpacking the little she’d brought back from Hades and pulling herself a little more together. She’d gotten dressed in such panic and haste this morning.

It wasn’t long though before there was a tapping on the glass of her windows. She was surprised to see Eros hovering there, his large wings beating softly to keep him aloft. Kore hurried over to open the window and let him in. He quickly sidled through.

“I didn’t want to waste time waiting for you to answer the door.” He panted as he made his way over to Kore’s bed. He impatiently patted the space besides himself, encouraging her to sit. “SOoooo, Hades???”

Kore let out a single chuckle, before sighing. “It wasn’t like that… I … oh Eros. I’ve done something really stupid.”

Before she could think twice, Kore found the entire story falling out of her. She told Eros everything from running into Apollo, threatening him, through her escape to Hades’ and her confessions to him. Well, not quite everything. She left out her arguments with herself and some specific feelings about lying in bed with Hades. But since the lavender love-God held her hands in his own while she spoke, Kore got the impression he felt some of those more sensual feelings anyway.

“Oh Persephone…” He warmly squeezed her hands between his. “That’s so much… but some of it is quite good!” He slyly smiled and Kore couldn’t help but blush. “It’s a pity you weren’t able to have more time… but the good news is your mother seems to have bought the story and after some darling mother-daughter time, she’ll surely buzz right back to the mortal realm and that will be that.”

“But what am I going to do about Apollo? And did Mother really buy it? Did Artemis go anywhere last night? I was thinking about it and I realized, it didn’t seem like Artemis to just let this all go… she was in such a panic…”

“Boy wasn’t she!” Eros exclaimed. “She ruined my whole evening… or maybe she saved it. I was in the middle of a particularly awkward lecture with my parents. When she barged in.” He looked ready to keep ranting about Artemis, but seeing Kore’s face he got back on topic. “Don’t worry, I helped her scout out some of your usual haunts before convincing her to let it go until morning. If you didn’t turn up, I had a plan… a real last resort, but it might have worked.”

“What kind of a plan?” she inquired hesitantly. Eros grinned rather too wickedly.

“I was going to make Artemis ask Hera for help.”

“WHAT????” Kore leapt up from the bed. “You didn’t though… right??? I mean… I wouldn’t want you to have bothered her… I don’t think, I don’t know…”

“Calm down! We didn’t call her, we were going to, but you’re here and all is well!”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang merrily and loudly from downstairs. Kore jumped at the sound.

“Mother! You have to go!” She dragged Eros up from the bed, shoving him towards the still open window. “Please go before she sees you!”

“PERSE! YOUR MOTHER IS HERE!” Artemis shouted from down below as Eros clambered through the window, hastened by Kore’s shoving.

“Thank you SO much for everything, Eros. I’ll call you later… I’ll make you baklava as thanks, you are the actual best. BYE!” She slammed the window closed as he fluttered away looking half-amused, half-annoyed.

Without wasting another moment, Kore hurried out of the room and back down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also, just for the record... orchids are so named because they look like certain male organs... and are symbols of fertility. ;)


End file.
